The queen, the princess and the servants
by bridbrid
Summary: Two servants need to be replace, and Elsa and Anna are looking for two replacements. It may seem pretty normal at first, but what about the truth about these two mysterious people.
1. Chapter 1

The Queen, the princess, and the servants.

This is my second story and I already love it. Enjoy the first chapter of this story.

Everyone was in tears something truly unfortunate happened.

Tom one of the most dedicated of the servants had died. He suffered a massive heart attack that had taken his life in five minutes.

On top of all that, William another one of their servants, was leaving. He was retiring, he was in his early 70's and couldn't walk, had bad breathing, and couldn't stand for more than ten minutes. The whole castle was sad to see two men leave. Anna and Elsa grieved together hearing the news.

Arendelle was silent. The birds weren't singing. The flowers weren't blooming. There wasn't any laughter at the castle.

Elsa decided it would be best to have the funereal and the going away celebration should be on the same day. Elsa walked into Anna's room, finding Anna sitting on the bed with red eyes.

She saw Elsa and pulled her into a hug.

Then she began to speak.

"Tom used to make me laugh and smile, every time I would knock on your door and be disappointed at my failed attempts to get you play with me. He used to assure me that you still loved me very much and that you would give anything to come be with me. He even helped me when I got into trouble by mom and dad. He was the first to tell me about our parents dying, he gave me a hug and painted a portrait of the good old days with me, you, mom, and dad. He told me each and every day that I was special and all my dreams would come true. He told me he'd ALWAYS be there for me, but now... it's all over."

Anna sobbed into Elsa's shoulder. Elsa patted her on the back as she began tearing up. Elsa handed her a tissue.

Elsa began to sing silently to comfort her sister.

"The sun will shine, after the rainy days

The world will heal, after all the pain

It will be okay

I promise you

Cause on a rainy day

I'll be here

I'll be close

You can cry

On my shoulder

And I'll give you my heart.

Because love is art.

And when you're drowning

I'll bring you to land

Cause when you need a helping hand

I'll be here

I'll be close

You can cry

Just let it out

And I'll give you my heart

Just always have your hope inside

Oh I'm not hard to find

Cause when you need me

I'll give you my heart.

Oh, I'll give you my heart"

Anna looked up at Elsa.

"Tom used to sing that to me"

Elsa smiled warmly.

"I know, I always over heard and I always wanted to sing that to you."

Anna sniffled

"I never got to say good bye, he kept me strong all these years"

"You keep me strong, Anna."

Anna sung the song to Elsa as the sun had set on this sad, sad day.

6 days later

Elsa and Anna were having interviews for replacements for the unavailable servants. They were a team so they make all their decisions together. That's what they agreed to. They sat down in Elsa's office waiting for everyone to arrive. Elsa and Anna were picky when it came to picking out servants, they were looking for genuine people. Some people were considerable, some people were okay and some people were just agh. For example a lady walked in with the shortest dress on, it didn't go down her waist and she was wearing a super heavy amount of make-up. Elsa and Anna tried to be polite, but obviously she wasn't even considerable. Not by a long shot. A man came in and he didn't even know where he was from. Whenever they asked questions he'd think about it for 10 minutes and then replied that he didn't know. Another person not considerable. No one really had that Bazabba-zabba about them, and they needed TWO more servants. Until two women walked in, one was taller, looked older and had dark long hair. The other one looked younger, had a goofy grin on her face and had long curly red hair. They bowed down and took a seat.

Anna started to speak.

"So what are your names and ages?"

The younger one started to speak.

"Well I'm Alicia I'm 19, and the person right next to me is Victoria she's 26."

Anna and Elsa Nodded.

"So guys are here for the jobs working as servants, right?" Elsa asked

"Yes we are" Victoria confirmed.

"So do you guys have experience in this type of... lifestyle." Anna asked

"Well yes because when we were younger our parents sold us to some family who made us work as her slaves" Alicia answered.

Anna gasped

"Well, that's terrible shame on them"

"Yeah, why did they do that?" Elsa questioned

Victoria and Alicia looked at each other.

" Well we don't know for sure but It's probably because they're emotionally unstable" Alicia answered.

Anna and Elsa had their eyebrows raised.

Alicia gave a nervous smile.

"I thought you couldn't do that in Arendelle." Anna said

"We're from Latiah a kingdom not far from here, we had to run away because Our lunatic owners, wanted to force us to marry some random guys." Victoria said as she began to smile.

"Our king and queen are lazy, and they don't really give a quack about anybody." Alicia said with irritation in her voice.

Elsa and Anna gave them a warm smile.

"See I told you, we can get through things together" Alicia said speaking directly to Victoria.

"You left me all alone, by myself"

"Look, how many times do I have to say sorry?" Victoria whined.

"What's going on?" Anna asked.

"One day, this one decided it was perfectly okay to leave without me, and just vanish without any explanation. Then I have to go find her and I'm SUFFERING, while she dances around, humming and hugging trees" Alicia said pointing to her sister.

"Sounds familiar" Anna mumbled

Elsa heard it loud and clear.

"Yeah well, I just wanted a little time myself. Is that so bad?" Victoria asked. As Elsa nodded.

"I know the feeling."

All four of the girls sighed at once.

"We need documents and stuff" Anna said.

Victoria pulled out a folder or their documents and paper work.

"One last question" Elsa said.

"Why should you two be part of our castle family?" Anna and Elsa asked at the same time.

Victoria and Alicia thought about it for a moment.

"Well because we'll always try our best to accommodate your needs, likings, and comforts" Victoria answered.

Elsa loved her answer.

"We'll have dance parties, slumber parties, and chocolate eating contests." Alicia answered.

Anna loved her answer.

Before they left, Alicia and Victoria thanked them for their time.

"ooooh, can I have some chocolate?" Alicia asked as she spotted a jar of chocolate on the desk.

"Sure help yourself". Elsa said handing her the jar.

Alicia cheered as her eyes seemed to gleam with delight.

Anna offered some to Victoria, which she took to be nice but ended up giving it to Alicia because she wasn't much of a sweet tooth.

When they Left the two royal sisters were left starving. It was about dinner time and the girls ate every last bite of their food.

The girls were in the office again, Elsa made a list of all the people who were could considerably be a new servant. Anna claimed she had the list in her heart.

After awhile they narrowed it down to 12 people out of who knows how many people.

Anna sighed" I never really imagined having to find replacements for Tom and William"

"They were like family"

Elsa patted her on the back, "They still are, we didn't lose anyone"

Anna gave her a light smile.

They both began to speak.

"Victoria and Alicia" They said at once.

Well that's the end of chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

The Queen, the princess and the servants

Chapter 2

Elsa wrote the letter, stating that she and Anna picked Victoria and Alicia to become the new servants. She knew that they probably lived in Arendelle, so the letter shouldn't take long to reach them. When she was done she gave it to the royal messenger. Elsa had to finish her work that she was behind on because of the interviews from the other day. She groaned as she got started. Then suddenly Anna came in smiling extremely wide.

"Hey Elsa" She began

Elsa waved and smiled at her.

"Did you write the letter yet?"

"yes ,I did"

"Great!"

Anna sat down next to Elsa, staring at her strangely.

"Ha ha I won!" Anna cheered as she pumped her fist in the air.

Elsa was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"We were having a staring contest and you blinked." Anna laughed.

Elsa shrugged getting back to work.

Anna noticed that Elsa was in no mood to play, so she left trying to find something else to do.

Kristoff and Sven were on a huge ice harvesting trip. She didn't know when they'd be back. It was weird, when Elsa used to shut her out, she had to find ways of entertaining herself, but now it was hard. Why? She stood there and thought about it. Who did she play competitive hide and seek with? Who let her win at chess? Who did she pick flowers with? Who did she tell stories with? Who did she make funny faces with? Who did she do funny dances with? Who did she do random accents with? "Who kept her entertained?"

Anna's mind tried processing memories and it all became clear.

**Tom.**

Anna sighed, she had managed to make herself sad. She decided to go outside and look at the clouds.

"That one looks like a fish" She said to herself.

"That one looks like a sheep-turtle".

"That one looks like a bear-duck".

"That one looks like… a cloud" Anna sighed.

She got up and marched back to the castle. Cloud watching managed to entertain her for Two minutes.

One of the servants came to tell her it was lunch time. Eating is always entertaining. She walked to the dining room and took a seat next to Elsa as usual.

Elsa began to talk to her.

"Did you pick a dress for the funeral/Going away party"

Anna began to realize that she never really did that, but she still nodded.

"Really?" Elsa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes" Anna confirmed

"Are you sure" Elsa asked again

"Yes I'm sure I didn't pick out a dress yet" Anna admitted as she giggled.

Elsa took a piece of her chicken.

Elsa shook her head, wondering why she still put up with this girl.

"I was busy" Anna said stuffing her biscuit in her mouth.

"Doing what?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Well you know being me and stuff"

"Well just make sure, you pick out a dress"

Anna nodded.

Instead Anna procrastinated. It's not like the funeral/going away party was the next day.

3 days later.

Kai knocked on Elsa's door. "The new servants are here"

Anna was with Elsa at the moment and her face lit up at the moment she heard new servants. Elsa got up and put down the book she was reading. "Oh umm tell them to come in" She said. She forgot all about the new servants.

"As you wish" Kai said".

Victoria and Alicia stepped in. Anna ran up to them giving them a hug at the same time. Victoria and Alicia took it by shock but hugged her back.

"We're so happy you picked us" Alicia said as Anna released them from the hug.

"We felt some kind of connection to you guys" Elsa said grinning softly.

"Cool, speaking of cool it's kinda cold in here compared to the rest of the castle" Alicia said as she shivered.

Anna and Elsa looked at each other.

"Oh I have the feeling you don't know" Anna said.

"What don't we know?" Victoria asked.

"You see Elsa's no ordinary queen" Anna said pointing to her sister.

Elsa sprinkled snow out of her hand. Victoria and Alicia looked in amazement. Elsa didn't know whether they would take a positive or negative approach.

"That's so cool!" Alicia cheered.

Elsa expected them to be more…judgmental or afraid. Maybe they'd run away quitting, going back to being slaves and forced wives. It was worried it's like they felt completely comfortable with magic. If they were secretly scarred they must be really good actresses. Any way you must have to be able to hide a lot of feelings when you're sold into forced slavery.

"You must be really powerful, because you know how to control it" Victoria complimented.

"She does now, one day she froze the summer" Anna said glancing at Elsa.

Elsa's cheeks blushed. "It was an accident".

"I bet it was, one day I accidentally made…oof"

Alicia was cut off by Victoria tugging her arm, giving her a serious look. Alicia realized that she couldn't tell them what she was about to say.

"Oh umm I forgot what I was about to say" Alicia saved.

Victoria and Alicia smiled nervously, waiting for one of the girls to respond.

"Okay then" Anna said.

"So what should we start doing?" Victoria asked.

"Oh umm I'll get Kai to show you all the work that needs to be done" Elsa stated as she began calling Kai.

"It might be extra hectic because there's a funeral/going away party coming soon" Anna warned them.

"Yeah we heard about what happened to one of the servants and we're terribly sorry" Alicia said causing Anna to frown.

"It's okay it's the circle of life I guess"

Alicia gave her an assuring smile as she walked away with Kai.

Elsa stood next to her.

"I want to see the dress you picked out" Elsa said eagerly at Anna.

Anna gulped.

"You see I never really picked out a dress"

"What?!"

"I forgot to"

"Well let's go pick it out now" Elsa said dragging her into her room.

Looking through Anna's clothes, took some time. None of the clothes looked right.

"What do wear to a funeral/going away party?" Anna asked throwing an outfit onto the ground.

"This!" Elsa said as she pulled out a brown and green dress that had some pretty flowers on it.

"Hmm I suppose so, if I didn't have this" Anna said, holding a yellow and green dress with white lace on the ends of it.

"That's pretty but you're wearing this one" Elsa said shoving her picked dress in her face.

"Oh dear sister you are mistaken I'm wearing this one" Anna said adjusting her picked dress to her body.

"You should wear this one". Elsa said in a high pitched voice.

"Why should I wear that one?"

"Well I'm older which means I know what's best for you, which means I know you should wear this one. Plus that one isn't nearly as good as this one." Elsa said straightening out the dress.

"Well this is my body and I choose this one. By the way you need to get your eyes checked because you can't see the pure beauty of this dress" Anna snapped back.

Elsa gasped. "You're the one who needs to get their eyes checked."

"Fine let's see which dress is prettier." Anna suggested.

"Victoria! Alicia!" She called.

Soon the two new servants came.

"Yes" they both said, Victoria bowing and Alicia forgetting to bow.

"Which dress is better?" Anna asked.

"No doubt this one" Alicia said choosing the same dress Anna picked.

"Are you kidding? This one is way better" Victoria said choosing the same dress Elsa picked.

It was tie. Dang it.

"Whatever I wear this dress because again this is for _**my**_ body." Anna said.

"Hopefully your taste will improve with age" Elsa said rolling her eyes.

Victoria and Alicia looked at each other with the same expression on their faces.

They both shrugged, walking out of the room.

It was just Elsa and Anna in there.

Then Anna began to giggle.

"Did we seriously get all worked up about dresses?"

Elsa began to chuckle.

"Yeah, just because I got better taste in dresses than you do."

"Just because you need to get you're eyes checked. Ha ha!"

Elsa threw a snowball at her.

"I have perfect aim for someone who needs to get their eyes checked". She smirked.

Elsa ran out her room sticking her tongue out at her sister.

"Queen of snow, you're going to regret doing that" Anna said chasing her through the halls.


	3. Chapter 3

**The queen, the princess, and the servants**

**Chapter 3**

Today was the day of Tom's funeral and William's going away party. Victoria and Alicia had to start the day waking up the two royal sisters.

Victoria woke up Elsa, _easily. _All she had to do was call her name and Elsa woke up gracefully.

Alicia had to wake up Anna, easier said than done. Anna refused to wake up. No matter how loud Alicia spoke, Anna was on her bed. This lasted so long that Alicia began to think the princess was dead. She tried turning the doorknob and to her surprise it wasn't locked. She went in to find Anna breathing, yet drooling on her bed. Alicia sat down next to her.

"Wake up Sleepy head!"

Anna slowly opened her eyes, realizing it was Alicia.

"I woke up, but I'm not getting up from this bed" Anna yawned.

"But you have to get ready for today" Alicia whined.

"I'm spending the rest of my life on this bed." Anna said closing her eyes.

"I'll umm…get your sister if you don't" Alicia threatened.

"Go ahead, she doesn't scare me." Anna smirked.

Instead Alicia took a different approach. She grabbed Anna by her waist and pulled her out of her bed. Anna grabbed on to her covers which rolled of the bed with her. Anna hated and loved this at the same time. It reminded her of when she didn't want to give up and Tom would pick her up.

Anna and Alicia were equally strong so this was a war. Alicia released her and left Anna lying on the floor.

Anna looked up at Alicia. Alicia remembered the times she wanted to convince Victoria to do something. She began pouting, giving a puppy dog face.

"I'm not falling for it" Anna said turning away.

"_pwease?"_

"No"

"Pwetty pwease?"

Anna opened one of her eyes, she couldn't say no. This was a face nobody could say no to.

Anna pinched her cheeks.

"Okay fine but being adorable is my thing."

Anna got up, pulling out the dress she planned to wear.

"See you at breakfast princess" Alicia giggled walking out of her room.

Elsa and Anna gathered their food on their plates and got ready to eat.

Alicia took a fork and put some eggs on it, on Anna's plate.

"Open wide" she said to Anna.

Elsa and Victoria chuckled.

"Oh I can feed myself thank you." Anna said.

"Yeah but my job is to make your lives easier" Alicia said.

"I'm sorry but she's used to hand feeding people because in Latiah we had to do that" Victoria said embarrassed of her little sister.

"Whatever makes you comfortable" Anna said as she opened her mouth widely.

Alicia began to feed her. Elsa and Victoria watched, as they giggled.

Alicia began to speak.

"You know, I always dreamed of being a princess myself, but that could never happen so I guess this is the next best thing." She said as she wiped Anna's mouth with a napkin.

"Elsa do you also want to be hand feed." Victoria asked.

Elsa smiled at the thought. But decided it would be plain silly.

"No thank you"

Victoria nodded, secretly relieved.

The party was first. William was sitting on a chair greeting the guests.

Elsa and Anna were not at the party yet. They were with Alicia and Victoria.

They were in Anna's room.

"Anna at breakfast time you said you have always wanted to be a princess"

Anna said.

"Yes I remember" Alicia responded.

"So today you're a princess" Anna said handing her the dress she originally was going to wear.

Alicia began tearing up. She than began hugging Anna.

"Thank you so much! Thank you so much!"

Anna felt a huge smile come to her face.

"And Victoria" Elsa began.

"Yes your majesty". Victoria said, still smiling at the sight of her happy sister.

"Today you're a queen"

Elsa pulled out one of her favorite dresses and handed it to her.

Victoria's face lit up.

"Thank you so much. You two are so nice"

Anna took a tiara and placed it on Alicia's head.

Elsa did the same for Victoria.

They walked to the ball room together.

When Elsa and Anna walked into the room everyone began clapping and bowing.

Elsa stood on top of the podium. The host began to introduce her.

"Now Queen Elsa would like to say a few things to William."

The room became silent.

Elsa gulped. "I would just like to say that William was the greatest servant you could ask for. Thank you for making it your mission each day to help us out in any way possible. We're sad to see you go, but all we want is the best for you because you have always done your best for us. This I assure is not the end of our strong bond towards you."

The whole audience clapped, but nobody was clapping louder that Anna.

Anna gave her sister a hug, whispering good job.

"Anna I bet I'll fall in love tonight". Alicia said day dreaming.

Elsa and Victoria shook their head at that sentence.

"I keep telling you that you can't fall in love with a guy you've just met." Victoria said to her sister.

"You can if it's true love." Alicia protested.

Anna gave Alicia a high five.

"I already saw a tall, cute, blond guy over there."

Alicia said pointing over the said direction.

Anna gasped.

"Kristoff!"

She ran over to the direction she pointed to and tackled Kristoff as soon as she saw him. She began kissing him repeatedly.

"I missed you too" He said, he was clearly tired.

"Kristoff you should probably take a rest" Anna suggested.

"Good idea, see you later" He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Anna went looking for her sister, finding her next to Alicia who was stuffing her face in chocolate. Alicia waved at Anna when she saw her. Elsa was eating the chocolate one by one. Anna grabbed one piece of chocolate, noticing how Alicia's eyes seem to glow, like the sunset.

"Hello" a tall young man greeted Alicia.

"Hi" She greeted back.

"I've heard that you're one of the new servants"

"I am"

"It's hard to know that you're a servant, you look like royalty in that dress"

Alicia blushed. "Well, I've always wanted to be royalty so Princess Anna and Queen Elsa helped me feel like it."

"That was really nice of them"

"Yeah I'm proud to work for them."

"I like this song, it's so danceable" He said moving his body awkwardly.

"You are so cute, dance with me now." Alicia said pulling him into the dance floor.

Anna, Elsa, and Victoria watched at how effortlessly Alicia could talk to men.

Anna squealed "I'm gonna go plan the wedding."

"I think Alicia and Anna or the same person" Elsa giggled.

"I couldn't agree more, Wait until he sees the jungle of a hair she has in the morning" Victoria chuckled.

Before Elsa could say anything the announcer, told everyone that it was time for the funeral.

"What's your name stranger?" Alicia asked the man she just danced with.

"Leonardo" He answered.

"I'm Alicia and I'm single" she said.

"Me too." He exclaimed.

"Write me" She winked walking away.

She caught up with her sister, Elsa and Anna.

"So when's the wedding" Victoria jokingly asked.

"There's no wedding…yet." Alicia smiled.

They made their way to the place the funeral was being held. As the priest spoke, Anna could feel tears roll down her face. Anna just wished he was still alive, but there was nothing she could do about that. The priest called up Elsa to say a few words.

"I think there is one person who should really give this speech, my sister Anna." Elsa said to Anna's surprise.

Anna walked over to where Elsa was. Anna cleared her throat.

"Well Tom was really special to me and he'll always will be. He was such a great guy and he will be dearly missed. He's really special to all of us. Tom was like a big brother to me and he's so close to my heart. He was always there for me and for that I'll never forget him. I know he's with mommy and daddy and they're probably thanking him for taking such good care of their castle. I don't want to remorse over his death, but celebrate his life. He was the best."

Everyone clapped and cheered as Anna brought a smile through her tears. Elsa ran up to hug her sister.

"That was beautiful" She complimented.

Anna took a teddy bear Tom gave her and laid it next to his grave.

"Tom sounded like a great guy." Alicia said patting Anna on the back.

"He was" Anna sniffled.

**Two days later**

Elsa and Anna were enjoying a nice good conversation in Anna's room. Elsa would occasionally throw snow balls at Anna. Then they started playing all sorts of board games, started with chess.

"I need chocolate to think" Anna said frustrated.

At that moment Alicia burst through the door.

"I made it! I made it!" She screamed.

"What did you make?" Anna asked.

Alicia showed them a portrait of all four of them at the funeral/going away party from the other day.

"Woah, it's beautiful" Elsa complimented.

"Yeah it is, by the way can you go get me a plate of chocolate?" Anna asked.

"Sure!" Alicia said as she left the painting in the room, making her way to the pantry.

As she walked to Anna's room she would occasionally pop pieces of chocolate into her mouth.

"Hey Alicia" Victoria said greeting her sister.

"Hey"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm giving this plate of chocolate to Elsa and Anna."

"Umm, there's nothing on the plate." Victoria giggled.

Alicia stared at the empty plate.

"Oh darn I must of eaten it all, I'll go get more." Alicia said turning around.

Victoria chuckled shaking her head as she continued to what she was doing.

"Anna stop you're going to fall!" She heard Elsa shout.

Alicia stopped at the sight of Anna of a high ladder attempting to hang the painting she had just made.

"I'll be fine" Anna protested.

"Anna, I can do it for you, I think that you really should get down from there" Alicia said worryingly.

"Almost got it…oof" Anna slipped of the ladder that was six feet in the air.

As Anna fell the ladder fell down on Elsa.

"Anna!" Alicia shouted reaching her hand out.

A shock of light-purplish light shot out of Alicia's hand, it carried Anna safely to the ground, hanged the painting, and freed Elsa from the ladder. Alicia's eyes darkened as fear went over her. Elsa and Anna gasped in shock.

Alicia decided to run away, she ran through the halls not stopping until she was far away from them.

Anna tried running after her, but it had seem as if she vanished.

"Are you okay" Elsa asked her.

"I'm perfectly fine. Are you alright?" Anna said back.

Elsa nodded. "You saw that too, right?"

Anna nodded.

"I'm going to go find her" Anna said walking away.

"I'm coming with you". Elsa followed.

Meanwhile Alicia grabbed Victoria's arm and pulled her into a room.

"What's going on?" The confused Victoria asked.

"I just couldn't have stood there and let her fall, I didn't want her to get hurt."

"I don't understand".

"Anna slipped off a ladder and I used my magic to save her" Alicia said quickly.

Victoria just stood there in shock.

"We'll get burned alive, or hanged." Alicia said worryingly.

Anna and Elsa over heard them and realized they were inside the room. Anna knocked on the door.

"Please, don't hurt us." Victoria begged.

"Why would we hurt you, for saving us from harm?" Elsa asked.

"Because we're witches, and nobody likes witches. Everybody wants to kill them." Alicia sobbed.

"Come out the door and we'll talk about this" Elsa said.

Alicia slowly opened the door, her eyes dark as midnight.

"let's talk about this."Anna said grabbing their arms.

She dragged them to her room shutting the door.

"Talk." Elsa commanded.

"Our families sold us because we're witches, I was 10 and Alicia was 4. Our mom used to take us to witch burnings, just to scare us. So when they sold us, we decided to hide it because we knew if anybody ever found out, we'd be burned, or hanged, or tortured. So one day our master introduced us to some thirty something year old men. He said that we'll be marrying them. That night I ran away, and not long after that Alicia came to find me. Instead of going back, we decided to run away together. When we heard about your need for servants, we thought about it being a good opportunity for a new start. We also agreed that nobody should find out." Victoria said with watery eyes.

Anna pulled Elsa to a corner.

"What do we do?" She asked.

"Well we should give them a chance, I know how it feels." Elsa whispered.

Elsa didn't really know how she felt, she was really surprised, but at the same time she wouldn't be the only freak in the castle. She remembered people calling her a witch, and she always pictured a witch being mean, ugly, and nasty. But these people weren't any of those things, Alicia even saved her and Anna from harm. She would hate to see them tortured for a stereotype they had been forced under. Elsa couldn't help but feel sympathy for them. They had the power to basically destroy anything and everything, but they choose not to. Elsa knew that they deserved a chance, they were doing a great job hiding it for who knows how many years. It wouldn't be right to ruin that streak and higher their chances of getting tortured.

Anna nodded in agreement as she walked back over to Victoria and Alicia.

"You're secrets are safe with us." Anna confirmed.

Alicia ran up to them and hugged them both. "Oh thank you, you guys don't know how hard it is to find people as understanding as you two.

Alicia's eyes went from dark, to a light glow. Victoria still felt a little cautious, she wasn't used to people accepting her for who she was.

"I was thinking about erasing their memories" Victoria whispered to her little sister.

"That's a back-up plan" Alicia giggled.

Anna felt pretty comfortable with it, who knows what could of happened if she completed her fall. She knew that if they felt threatened that they would leave, and Anna was tired of losing servants. She taught herself something. To spend as much time as possible with everyone you want in your life. She wanted this to be a friendship not a separation. Anna had an idea.

Anna squealed excitedly.

"Let's go have that party" She said skipping out of the room.

Elsa, Victoria, and Anna followed her into the halls. Alicia being bright and bubbly was energetically following her.

**End of chapter 3. Isn't this group adorable?**


	4. Chapter 4

**The queen, the princess, and the servants.**

**Chapter 4  
**

Anna's room was a mess, no one had cleaned it for three weeks. Stuff was on the floor, there were chocolate stains everywhere and she could've sworn she saw a cat under her bed. When Elsa came in to say hello, she gasped in shock. Anna just stood there unsure of what to do.

"You need to get your room clean" Elsa said tripping over a large object on the floor.

"Did somebody say, they need there room clean?!" A person said loudly.

Alicia came in smiling cheery and happy.

Alicia starred at the room in shock.

"Yikes, this is one heck of a mess, but I'll take care of it."

She escorted them out the room and began to go to work.

Alicia looked at Anna's room, she knew this was not going to be easy.

She figured she should start with the bed. She pulled the sheets off. "Maybe I can make this a little easier for me if I..."

She twisted her hand and with that Anna's bed was made perfectly nice and neat. She starred at the floor that would be way harder to clean than a bed. She would have to scrub the chocolate stains out. She figured why not use her powers again. She again twisted her hand and the whole room was spotless and clean.

Again she twisted her hand and the floor became clean and spotless.

She walked out of the room with her head up high. She was making way to the dining hall. Then she saw a familiar person walking down the hallway as well.

"Hey". The familiar man said.

It was Kristoff. He realized that she was one of the new servants. He at first thought she was Anna, but then saw her curly hair and made-like attire.

"Hi" She greeted.

"You must be one of the new servants". He said softly.

"Indeed I am, my name's Alicia and you must be...a man I guess"

Kristoff chuckled. "Yes I am a man, my name is Kristoff, I am Anna's boyfriend and the royal ice harvester."

"Good, I'm glad to meet you" Alicia smiled brightly.

"You too ,by the way have you seen Anna?"

"Well she's supposed to be at the dining hall for breakfast."

"Thank you."

"No problem, I'm actually on my way there too."

"Well then after me." Kristoff said like a gentleman.

Alicia began walking to the dining hall, with Kristoff right behind her.

The moment Anna saw Kristoff she ran up to hug him.

"How did you sleep?" Anna asked once she let go of him.

"Great" He answered.

"Have you met Alicia?" Anna asked grabbing the servant's arm.

"Yes, we've just met actually." He answered again.

"Have you met Victoria?" Anna said pointing over to Alicia's sister.

"No I haven't."

"Oh I'll go get her". Alicia said running over to get her sister.

She ran over to where Victoria and Elsa were enjoying a pleasant conversation.

"Hey Elsie, hey Vicky!" Alicia greeted.

Alicia jumped on top of her sister and smiled brightly at her.

Alicia was on her sister's back, Victoria was annoyed at how energetic Alicia was.

"Hey Alicia" She said trying to push her off.

Alicia licked her face, making Victoria cringe and Elsa burst into laughter.

"Eww, did you just lick me?" Victoria said disgusted.

"It's nothing compared to what I do when you're sleeping." Alicia smirked.

Elsa Just watched amused at their conversation.

"Alicia that's really creepy, and the queen is right there." Victoria pointed over to Elsa.

Elsa waved and smiled. Alicia pulled Victoria over to where Anna and Kristoff were.

"Hi I'm Kristoff, I'm Anna's boyfriend and the royal ice harvester." Kristoff said politely.

"I'm Victoria and I'm one of the new servants. It's nice to meet you". She smiled.

"Your cheek is wet." He said pointing to the side of her face.

"Yeah I know, my sister licked me" Victoria said awkwardly.

"Oh I guess maybe it's some kind of tradition or custom." He insured.

"No she's just really crazy" Victoria chuckled.

"Well it was nice to meet you." Kristoff said gently.

Anna ran over to Elsa.

"Hey Elsa!' Anna said loudly.

"Hi Anna" Elsa said soothingly.

Anna sniffed her hair.

"Why did you just do that?" Elsa asked creeped out.

"I don't know, I felt like it."

Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and walked her over to the other side of the dining hall.

"You guys need to meet someone else, follow me!" Anna said running over to find Olaf.

When they got to the garden Olaf was singing loudly to himself.

"Hey Olaf!" Anna yelled catching his attention.

"Oh hey Anna how are you" He greeted.

"I'm great, I want you to meet some people." Anna said pointing over to Alicia and Victoria.

Olaf ran over to them. "Hi I'm Olaf I like warm hugs." He said happily.

Victoria and Alicia were taken back by the living snowman.

Alicia talked first. "I'm Alicia and this is my big sister Victoria"

Olaf looked over at Victoria he was taken away by her beauty.

"It's nice to meet you Olaf" Victoria said softly.

Olaf smiled brightly looking directly into her eyes.

Elsa walked over to them.

"I made him when I was little."

"Well he's adorable" Alicia said poking his nose.

"We'll see you later Olaf" Anna said smiling.

Olaf continued to stare at Victoria as she walked away.

"Let's go to my room" Anna said to Elsa, Alicia, and Victoria.

On the way walking to her room Alicia whispered into Victoria's ear.

"You taste like vanilla."

Alicia snickered while Victoria cringed in horror.

When they got to Anna's room they all sat on the bed.

"You did a great job of cleaning my room." Anna complimented.

"Thanks let's just say I had a little help." Alicia winked

"What you wanna do Anna?" Alicia said bored.

Anna thought about it.

"Let's sing!" Anna said loudly.

"Totally!" Alicia agreed.

Elsa and Victoria both sighed knowing their little sisters would probably go crazy.

Anna took a deep breath.

"_one day we'll be looking at the stars and say_

_When will we touch the sky?_

Alicia:

_But don't under estimate_

_The power of a life._

Anna:

_The sun is setting on another beautiful day_

_A nice touch, the glow and the breeze._

_When will we see, what can't be seen_

_I wanna see what's up in the trees_

_I don't know if it's just me but_

_I think I'll never ever have enough._

_I like to enjoy the sun-shine._

_Or we can just sing in the rain._

_You wanna know crazy_

_I'll show you insane_

_That's the power of a life._

Alicia:

_I've never seen my brain and my dreams._

_Make all that sense to me._

_I guess that I'm trying to say_

_Is don't think about it_

_Just shout it. Okay?_

_I wanna show the world_

_The love in my heart. _

_Cause the way I see the world is a work of art._

_Who's gonna stop me?_

_Fear? No No No_

_That's the power of a life._

Elsa sighed.

Elsa:

_It's the snowflakes falling, and the lovely icy snow._

_Flowing like water as the wind blows._

_That's the power of a life._

Victoria:

_We'll be free like the ducks and the deer._

_Let your power shine and drive away your fears._

_That's the power of a life._

All:

_Make the world your paradise._

_Appreciate the beauty of fire and ice._

_Being one with the breeze and sky._

_Being so happy that you can't deny_

_That's the power of a life._

it soon became lunch time after that, and Alicia gladly hand feed Anna again.

They soon returned to Anna's room.

"What now?" Alicia asked bored.

Anna grinned widely as an idea popped into her head.

"Let's have a snow ball fight!" Anna shouted.

They all stared at Elsa.

"Okay then let's have a snowball fight." Elsa smiled.

The four of them walked outside, it was right before the castle entrance.

"Make it snow Elsa!" Anna said excitedly.

Elsa effortlessly made a winter wonderland.

"Let's pick teams" Alicia yelled.

"Big sisters vs. little sisters." Victoria said at the top of her head.

"Good idea." Elsa said pulling Victoria over to her side.

"You guys are going Down!" Anna yelled.

"No you guys are going down!" Elsa yelled back.

Out of nowhere hundreds of snow balls were being thrown at the little sisters it happened so rapidly that at first they couldn't tell what was going on.

When they threw their on snowballs, Elsa had built a massive snow fort to protect her and Victoria.

"Oh they want to play like that." Anna said through her teeth.

"Yeah what do we do now? They clearly have the advantage." Alicia said trying to dodge snowballs.

Anna got an idea.

"Do the magic Alicia, do the magic." Anna said excitedly.

"What, but I can't."

"Come on do you want them to win?"

"No but I..."

"Do you guys give up!?" Elsa yelled.

"NO!" Alicia shouted.

And with that Alicia created a whirl-wind that pushed snow all the way over to Elsa's and Alicia's side.

They didn't see it coming so it came as a shock.

When they finally realized what was going on, they ran out of the way to a nearby tree. Elsa and Victoria were astonished when they saw grass and flowers on their little sister's side, and Mountains of snow on their side.

"You guys are crazy!" Victoria shouted.

"Maybe but at least we're winning!" Alicia giggled.

"This is a snow War!" Elsa said fired up.

Snow rigorously pounded on the little sister side.

Victoria and Elsa laughed as they screamed with surprise.

Alicia created a canon ball, and flinted massive chunks of snow over to the older sister side.

Victoria created a force field, protecting her and the queen from the snow.

"Hey guys!" Elsa yelled with a bright idea in her head.

"What!" Anna yelled.

"Do you wanna build a snowman!" Elsa asked and with that she created a giant snow monster resembling Marshmellow.

"You're insane!" Anna yelled.

"Maybe but at least we're winning!" Elsa yelled smiling.

"Alicia do something!" Anna screamed.

Alicia threw a snow ball at the snow beast.

"Rooaaaaaaaaaarrrr!" The snow monster screamed getting angry.

Anna slapped her face with her palm.

"I guess that wasn't what you meant, oops." Alicia said innocently

Alicia got an idea she turned the monster into a tiny little snowball.

"Anna finish them." Alicia said with a smirk.

Alicia made Anna fly. Anna couldn't believe what she was doing she flew over to the older sister side with stealth. She giggled when she saw birds look at her with confusion. She spotted her victims throwing some more snow balls at her side. They hadn't notice Anna landing behind them. Anna grinned widely. This was too easy.

She grabbed a chunk of snow about the size of a watermelon.

"Little sisters rule!" Anna screamed as she threw the snow ball that knocked both Elsa and Victoria down.

"Did you get them?!" Alicia screamed excitedly.

"Yup, they didn't even see it coming!" Anna answered.

"Okay, okay we surrender you win now let's stop before we all die." Elsa giggled.

"We need a re-match soon." Victoria said getting snow out of her hair.

"Did we win!?" Alicia screamed.

"Yes we won!" Anna screamed.

"Woo hoo we won, we rule." Alicia screamed running over to the big sister side.

"Let's ice skate now." Elsa suggested.

Soon Elsa turned their surroundings into an ice skate rank.

She started skating around with ease.

Anna slipped as she saw her sister mock her. Victoria hadn't skated since she was ten, but she wasn't bad. She skated around with joy.

Alicia never got the chance to skate so she couldn't even stand up.

Anna was about to fall right on her face when Alicia saved her fall and put some kind of spell on her skates.

Anna sighed with relief as she lifted Alicia from the ground.

Alicia put the same spell on her skates as they cached up with their older sisters. The four of them skated in a line, until dinner time.

Victoria swept the floor while Anna cleaned the table.

"When you guys are done meet us in my room." Anna said as she and Elsa walked over to her room once again.

Elsa and Anna were gradually talking about the snowball fight they had earlier.

Alicia just opened the door and lied on Anna's bed. Victoria was intending to knock but the door was already opened.

"Hey Alicia what was that thing you were gonna tell me the other day, about a mistake you did one time?" Anna asked suddenly.

"Oh yeah one time I was so angry at my 'master' that I blocked the light of the sun over my land for two days." Alicia said normally.

Elsa and Anna looked at each other.

"Eternal darkness and eternal winter that's interesting." Anna giggled.

"Luckily nobody found out I did it" Alicia winked.

"How did you solve that problem?" Elsa asked

"Something about inner peace" Alicia answered.

At that moment Kai knocked on Anna's door, he had been told that Elsa was in there.

"Your majesty Elsa"

Elsa answered back quickly.

"Yes Kai."

"Someone would like to see you, they said it won't take long."

"Okay Kai I'm coming, thank you."

Elsa smiled as she gracefully walked out of Anna's clean room.

Elsa walked into her office where she spotted a tall brown eyed man with a bushy mustache that connected to his full head of hair. His clothes resembled a soldiers' uniform. Elsa could tell that he was a wealthy man.

He bowed the moment he saw her.

"Your majesty I will not make this long, I just want to ask you something" He spoke with a low powered voice.

"Well proceed with your thoughts." Elsa said kindly.

"Very well then. I have missing slaves that I haven't seen for at least a month. Arendelle is the closest kingdom to where I'm from Latiah and I have looked everywhere and they are most likely not in Latiah, so I figured maybe they had ran away to Arendelle. They will miss their weddings if I don't find them soon. So I was wondering if you would let me know if you see people who look like this."

He pulled out sketches of his two missing slaves.

Elsa gasped, there were spot on sketches of Victoria and Alicia. It captured a lot of details that made them unique. Like Alicia's pattern of freckles on her face, and Victoria's beauty mark on her neck.

"If I see them I'll notify you, I'll even ask my sister because she goes into town way more than I do." Elsa said nervously.

"Thank you, I'm spending the day asking the people in Arendelle if they have seen them also."

Elsa nodded slightly.

"Good day Queen." He said shaking her hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." She said casually.

"My name is Gaston."

"Okay goodbye."

He walked out the door as Elsa was left worried.

Elsa starred at the sketches one said: Wanted 19 year old Alicia.

And Wanted: almost 26 year old Victoria.

What was she to do? She didn't know.

Elsa didn't want them to get found and have to go back to the lives they tried to get away from. What if Gaston bumps into one of them while leaving the castle or going around town? She knew she had to tell them, she rushed over to Anna's room. She shut the door and was relieved that they were All In there. Anna and Alicia were playing with the Elsa and Anna dolls. Victoria was reading a book she found.

`"Oh hey Elsa that was really fast." Her sister said putting down the doll.

"Guys I have bad news." Elsa said with a frown.

They all looked at her with concern.

Elsa just couldn't say it, she just couldn't do it.

"There are missing puppies and it's owner is looking for them." She lied.

"Awww that's horrible. I hope the best for the puppies and the owner." Alicia said with sparkling eyes.

Anna looked at her sister with suspicion. Anna wondered if there was something she wasn't telling them.

Elsa felt horrible for lying.

She barely said a word the rest of the day.

**THE END OF CHAPTER 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**The queen, the princess, and the servants.**

**Chapter 5**

Anna met Kristoff at the stables. She, Kristoff, and Sven had planned to take a walk around town together. Elsa was in her office attending her queenly duties, Victoria and Alicia were attending their servant duties. Anna was glad that she was going to spend time with Kristoff, he seemed to take his ice harvesting job seriously. They walked through the town that had fresh air, tall trees, singing birds, blooming flowers, and laughing children.

Everything seemed to be perfect.

A tall man with a dark mustache, and a proper uniform stood in front of them. He had a horse with him and stood straight. He bowed down.

"Hello I am Gaston, I don't mean to bother you but I was hoping that you guys could help me out with something." His low voice gave him a serious first impression.

"Yes, how could we help?" Anna asked.

"You see, I have missing slaves who have seemed to run away. I even stopped by the castle to ask, but the queen told me that you might know. I was just wondering if you guys have seen people who look like this?"

He showed them the two accurate sketches of his missing slaves.

Anna gasped. She froze in place.

"Their names are Victoria and Alicia. They have weddings to be in, and I don't know what I'll do if I don't find them soon".

"I think those new servants are…" Kristoff was cut off by Anna punching his stomach.

"I certainly have not seen anybody who resembled those sketches in any way." Anna lied.

"Well have a nice day." Gaston said disappointed.

He walked away going to asked someone else.

"Why'd you do that for?" Kristoff groaned.

"So that you would shut up."

Anna stared at Kristoff who had a teary eye.

"You're such a baby." Anna teased.

Anna grabbed his arm and started dragging him back to the castle. Sven followed them as he comforted Kristoff by licking his face.

Once at the castle Anna gave Kristoff a peck on the cheek before parting ways with him. Anna knocked on the door of Elsa's office.

"Come in." Elsa commanded.

Anna came in and sat next to her sister.

"Hello Anna how's it going?" Elsa said politely.

"I don't know, you tell me."

"What do you mean?"

"Lost puppies huh?"

Elsa shrugged. "Yeah what about them?"

"I think I've found them".

Elsa gave an uneasy smile. "Well that's nice".

"They're actually mopping the floor as we speak".

Elsa didn't say anything, she continued signing documents.

"I even saw the owner, he really wanted his puppies back."

Elsa said nothing.

"Who represents the puppies, Elsa?"

Elsa pretended not to hear her.

Anna repeated her question. "Who represents the puppies Elsa?"

No answer.

Anna began to get annoyed.

"The story of the lost puppies, how's it going to end Elsa?"

There was a long pause.

"Okay, okay there aren't any lost puppies. I made that up to cover up something."Elsa admitted.

"Cover up what?"

"Look I didn't have the heart to say that Victoria and Alicia are in possible danger of getting caught by Gaston."

"Queens don't lie Elsa."

"I know, I know but at least you can tell them."

"What! No! You tell them!" Anna yelled.

"Yeah that's not happening."

"You should tell them."

"Woof."

"What are you doing?" Anna asked.

'Woof".

"Stop!"

"Woof"

"Stop it!"

"Woof."

"This isn't going to work."

"Woof."

"This is annoying."

"Woof".

"Fine! I'll go tell them! _Sheesh!_"

Elsa handed her the two sketches of Victoria and Alicia that she was given the other day.

Anna glared at her sister, as she walked out the door.

It wasn't hard to find Alicia, she was washing windows singing to herself. Her sister was fixing the curtains making sure they were straight and even.

"There I'm done." Alicia said to her sister. "You can see my beautiful reflection."

"Alicia you're so conceited." Victoria said smiling.

"Hey, if I don't love me who will?"

"Me." Victoria said hugging her.

Anna smiled when she saw that moment they had together. They were so happy, and Anna didn't want to ruin it. But she knew it must be done.

"Hey guys". Anna said approaching them.

"Hey Annie!" Alicia said greeting her.

"Hello your majesty." Victoria said formally.

"I'm about to go outside and stroll in the town". Alicia said excitedly.

"No! You can't do that!" Anna yelled.

"What. Why?" Alicia asked.

Anna took a deep breath.

"You can't go outside because if you do you might get caught by your master, or someone in town might recognize you."

She handed Victoria the sketches she had in her hand.

"What do you mean Anna?" Alicia said as her smile dropped.

"Gaston is on to you, he's all around Arendelle, asking people if they've seen you guys. He even asked me.

"Well what do we do? Where do we go? When do we go?" Victoria began to ask.

"You guys don't have to go anywhere, but maybe you guys shouldn't show your faces in public anytime soon." Anna said quickly.

Elsa saw them while she walked down the hall, and noticed Anna giving details to the sisters that didn't make them feel better at all.

Elsa turned the other way and started to walk fast.

"Elsa! I see you, come back here!" Anna yelled.

Elsa slowly walked over to the unhappy three girls

"It will be okay." Elsa said immediately.  
"Yeah I'm sure it will." Anna agreed.

Alicia made a smile, and nodded at her sister.

"Your majesty you look so tired." Victoria commented.

"I know, there's a lot of work to be done." Elsa yawned.

"Hey why don't I help you, we wouldn't want you to pass out from exhaustion." Victoria suggested.

"You don't have to do that" Elsa yawned again.

"I insist, I really don't mind." Victoria smiled.

"Well then, my office is this way" Elsa and Victoria walked down to Elsa's office, leaving Anna and Alicia alone.

They both stared out the window.

"Anna what do you think my fate is?" Alicia asked quietly.

Anna thought about it.

"I think you're going to get exactly what you deserve. A lot of love."

"Then why have I been treated like this?"

"It starts out tough and unfair, and then you realize that good things come to good people. Memories good and bad make up the past and dreams make up your future. It's good to stay optimistic. Just know you'll be okay because that's all life is. Whatever's in your heart will come back to you."

Alicia smiled brightly.

"Where did you learn that from?"

Anna looked up.

"An old friend."

Meanwhile at Elsa's office, Elsa and Victoria were making a pretty good team.

Victoria read, while Elsa signed and stuff.

"Can I ask you a question?" Victoria asked Elsa.

"Of course you can."

"Are you ever scared you're going to hurt people with your powers?"

Elsa paused, she didn't expect that to be that question.

"Well yes, that's like my biggest fear." Elsa admitted.

"How do you deal with it?"

Elsa took a pause.

"I still sometimes have problems with that, but I like to remember that instead of holding myself back I should be free. Fear stops me from having control, so once I learned to accept them I also learned to love them."

"That's amazing, I wish I was like you."

"Give me your hand." Elsa said gently.

"What?"

"Give me your hand."

Victoria did as she was told and gave her hand to Elsa.

A glow of bluish-purplish light showed upon their hands.

Elsa created a hand-sized snowflake and placed it on Vitoria's hand.

Victoria created a force-field around it that sparkled like stars. It looked beautiful. Victoria held it in her hand while her eyes reflected the sparkles. Elsa grinned in amazement.

"See magic can be beautiful."Elsa said calmly.

"yes it can."

"Here keep it, it's a gift from your friend."

Victoria held it like it was the most precious thing in the world.

Elsa continued to smile as she went back to her work.

Victoria also smiled as she continued her help.

"It looks like you and Anna have an invitation to your cousin's birthday party in Corona." Victoria said handing her the letter.

Elsa scanned it. "How nice, we'll definitely attend."

Alicia ran into Elsa's office frantically.

"Help Anna's unconscious, she's not responding!"

Elsa shot up immediately."What!"

Alicia began crying, her cheeks looked puffy.

"One minute she was fine, and then the next minute she just collapsed on the floor. She's this way."

Alicia walked quickly out the room followed by Elsa and Victoria.

Alicia had managed to lay Anna on her bed, Anna barely breathed.

"Oh Anna! Why?!" Elsa screamed.

Then suddenly the room became dark. When Elsa and Victoria looked Alicia disappeared. She didn't close the door, but it was locked.

Elsa looked down at her sister. Anna's eyes were still close, and she still kept still.

"Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Elsa and Victoria just stood there frozen in place.

Smoke then covered the room in a fog that was blinding.

They heard breathing on her necks, and their anxiety went up.

Whatever Victoria tried to do with her powers, a strong force stopped her. And nothing came out, only a scream.

"Somebody help us!" They yelled desperately.

The room decreased dramatically in temperature, slowly the room started freezing.

"Is that a chicken!?" Victoria yelled, she had a strange fear of chickens.

She hid behind Elsa. "It's going to attack me!" Victoria yelled.

Out of know where an odd figure stood in front of them.

It's eyes were red, it was short, with fangs sticking out of it's mouth.

It smiled menacingly.

It was another version of… Olaf.

"Before you meet your dooms, the spirits would like to say one thing." The Evil Olaf said.

Whispering came from no where. Soft whispers were being said in the room.

Anna laughed wickedly in her unconscious state.

"Are you guys ready?" Evil Olaf asked.

Elsa shivered in fear.

Victoria did the same.

"One… two…three"

"Boo!" All the voices said at once.

Elsa literally froze everything. Except Victoria.

The fog and darkness went away.

Everything was back to the way it was.

There stood Anna, and Alicia.

Anna and Alicia laughed their butts off.

Elsa realized that it was all a joke, and became annoyed.

"You should of seen your faces!" Anna laughed.

"That's not funny, you scared us to death!" Victoria said as her heart stopped pounding.

"Olaf was in on it too." Alicia said pointing to the little snowman.

"Of course he needed a little makeover."

"You guys are unbelievable." Elsa said in annoyance.

"Don't look at me, it was Anna's idea to prank you." Alicia said pointing to Anna.

"What! Alicia's the one who thought of the prank!" Anna said pointing to Alicia.

It didn't really matter who thought of the prank or who wanted to prank them, one of them should have had enough common sense to not go through with it. But to no surprise both of them were crazy.

"Victoria are you really scared of chickens?" Anna giggled.

Victoria nodded her head in shame. "They're evil I tell you."

Anna and Alicia continued to laugh, until they both got hit in the head with a snowball by Elsa.

"Now if you two pranksters excuse us, we'll be getting back to work now." Elsa said grabbing Victoria's wrist.

They walked back into Elsa's office.

"Wow we came up with a prank in like three minutes." Alicia said getting the snow out of her hair.

"We need to watch out, something tells me our sisters want revenge." Anna said.

"All of that hard work has made me crave some chocolate." Alicia smiled.

"Me too!"

Alicia snapped her fingers and purplish light quickly made a plate of different chocolates.

The two girls wasted no time gobbling down the plate of chocolate.

"By the way Alicia you're insane." Anna teased.

"No, I'm not. I used to be a good girl, but now you have influenced me into trouble-making."

Anna laughed so hard almost choking on chocolate.

"I have the feeling that even though you had to hide it, you were always crazy on the inside."

Alicia shrugged.

"I had to hide a lot of things."

Mean while at Elsa's office, the work was winding down. They had managed to do the next day's work and finished.

"So we're going to get them back right?" Elsa asked mischievously.

"Oh yeah, we totally are." Victoria smirked.

Victoria and Elsa gave each other a glance, both with the same evil expression on their faces.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Queen, the Princess and the Servants**

**Chapter 6**

Anna had already been notified that she and her sister were invited to their cousin's birthday party.

She was excited, she couldn't stop thinking about it. So the day they were to go, made her wake up extra early.

Elsa left Kai in charge since he had proven to be trustworthy. She would hate to come back and have her kingdom up in flames. Just the thought made her skin crawl.

Anna saw Alicia down in the hall and went to go talk to her.

"Hey Alicia!"

"Hi Anna"

"Promise not to miss me too much while I'm gone?"

"Yeah, have fun, but not too much fun!"

"Thanks you have fun too"

Alicia's lips turned into a smirk, her eyes had mischief in them. She waited until Anna fully left.

"Don't worry I will." Alicia whispered to herself.

Elsa did the same to Victoria.

"Hi Victoria."

"Hi Elsa".

"I hope this castle is in one piece when I get back."

"Of course it will be in one piece. I hope you're in one piece when you get back."

"Okay, well see you later."

"Bye."

Elsa and Anna packed grabbed their stuff and got ready to board the ship to Corona.

There was anxiety having losing both of their parents to a ship wreck.

They helped each other think positive, with the fun they would have once they got to Corona.

Kai had just wanted everyone to do their regular chores, and that's what everyone did.

Alicia had a different idea, she saw that Elsa and Anna being gone was an opportunity to throw a party. All of the staff in one huge party.

She knew that convincing her co-workers would not be easy. Convincing her sister would not be any easier. When she mentioned the idea to Victoria, she looked at Alicia like she had gone crazy.

"You can't be serious Alicia."

"Of course I'm serious, I think it will be fun to throw a party."

"None of our co-workers would ever agree to this."

"Come on, when will we ever have this opportunity again?"

"Alicia they never said we could throw parties, and reject our responsibilities."

"They never said we couldn't."

Victoria sighed in annoyance. "Sometimes I wonder what's wrong with your head."

Alicia had a plan and it required vocals.

Alicia noticed everyone taking care of their responsibilities. She didn't like it one bit. Alicia gave it a shot.

She approached a woman doing the dishes, humming to herself.

Every one has quietly and peacefully doing their thing.

Until Alicia ruined the silence.

"_You're washing the dishes._

_Well you better start counting your wishes_

_Singing a tune in your head_

_Just let it out instead_

_Just give it a chance_

_And you'll find_

_It doesn't hurt to dance._

_This is your time_

_You could have the time of you life"_

Alicia put away the dishes, and pulled the woman into another direction.

The servant sat her down and began to tell her point of view.

Servant 1: "_When we want to dance we tap our feet while wiping the seats._

_When we want to sing we sing a tune while fixing the rooms._

_We can't go insane we have much to maintain_

_Our job is to work_

_Working is our job_

_No parties no balls_

_We'll probably just fall_

_Oh there is no time_

_This is my life"_

Alicia walked over to another servant, almost done with scrubbing the floors. She lifted the woman up-right and dusted off her dress.

"_you're doing your chores_

_Just scrubbing the floors_

_That would work…_

_If you were Cinderella_

_But I bet you'll meet a really nice fella._

_Time is passing us by_

_Maybe we can't fly_

_But why don't we try?_

_And if you look closely you'll see_

_That it doesn't hurt to be free_

_This is your time_

_This could be the time of your life"_

The servant thought about it for a brief moment.

She put her hand on Alicia's shoulder.

Servant 2:_ I know that you're young and want to run around_

_And ill admit as nice as that sounds_

_This is my work_

_I can't go berserk _

_Yes sometimes I wanna dance_

_But I never have the chance_

_I know that I can't_

_Forget about any fun_

_When I finish I'm not done._

_There isn't time_

_This is my life."_

Alicia was tired of the excuses. All the servants watched attentively while trying to figure out if they should go with Alicia's plot.

Alicia kept on going, she was going to have a party one way or another.

She ran over to her sister who was really embarrassed to be Alicia's sister at the moment. Alicia took her hands and started twirling her sister around.

"_Hey you washing those clothes_

_I bet you're light on your toes_

_For once_

_Let's go nuts_

_It's a party for us_

_You can let yourself go_

_No one will know_

_Go ahead and dance_

_Go ahead and sing_

_It's a very special thing_

_No need for stress_

_Let's make a mess_

_This is our time_

_And we might have the times of our lives."_

Victoria sighed heavily. Wanting desperately for her sister to accept no.

Victoria:_ you know this is wrong_

_It's not our place_

_To throw parties and balls._

_No celebrations at all_

_We got things to do_

_But we're delayed_

_All thanks to you_

_There's no time to dance_

_There's no time to sing_

_No partying_

_There is no time_

_This is our lives._

Alicia wanted to give it one last shot, anyway singing was fun.

Partying was fun too.

"_You guys have to try_

_There will be cake and pie_

_We can all be free_

_Just once a little party_

_No one has to hide_

_The beat that lies inside_

_Let's all live our time_

_Let your hearts rise_

_And we'll definitely have the time of our lives."_

Alicia was looking right into Kai's eyes.

She knew cracking him would take a lot of convincing.

"_pwease_" She begged.

Kai sighed, it was like Anna hadn't left.

"Fine, but one time and then we never speak of it."

All the servants cheered with joy, not even wasting a minute to getting started.

Victoria couldn't believe it, everyone was going through with Alicia's crazy idea. She watched amazed at how much influence her sister could have on people.

In twenty minutes the ball room was decorated and had soft playing music. And food on the tables. Even as people started dancing and singing from the top of their lungs Victoria couldn't comprehend what the heck was going on.

Victoria eyed her little sister the whole time, while she observed her sitting down.

Alicia stuck her tongue out at her sister when she spotted Victoria eyeing her.

Alicia felt like the most powerful person of all time, even though she had felt weak her whole life.

Mean while, Elsa and Anna were playing cards. They were playing the simple game of go fish, or as they liked to call it 'bring dinner'.

"What do you think they're doing at the castle right now?" Anna asked.

"They're probably just doing their regular chores, I think those people need a break."

"Or maybe they're throwing a party as we speak, dancing like crazy and crashing into stuff."

Elsa chuckled. "And I bet Alicia's the leader in this big extravaganza "

"And there was some random song sung to persuade them to be in on it."

"Ha ha but I highly doubt that."

They both left that thought behind and continued playing cards.

As the party kept going they were dancing like crazy and crashing into things. It was like a room full of Anna's.

It became really late, so the servants decided to call it a night. Every one helped to clean up. Alicia was the happiest person in the world.

Kai gathered up all the servants before they got ready to go to bed.

"Ssssshhhhhhhhh, it's our little secrets" He winked.

That night Alicia looked up at the stars and smiled to herself. "Good night sky" She whispered with heavy eyes. She shot back up and realized that she had forgotten to do something important. She raced to her sister's side of the room and sat on her bed. Victoria was lightly dozing off making little tiny noises. Alicia shook her body, making her sister quickly jerk up, and wake up.

"What is it? Victoria yawned.

Alicia smiled. "I forgot to say good night, and that I love you."

She pulled her sister into a tight hug. Victoria fell asleep in her arms. Alicia didn't know what to do, she figured that she would just stay in her place, and her sister would roll out by herself. As seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours, Victoria didn't budge. So Alicia had no choice but to fall asleep too.

That morning Alicia noticed her sister not being there. Victoria got adapted to rising early because she was forced to almost all her life. Alicia rose early only when she had too, but had no problem sleeping in.

Anna had gotten into the dining hall and smelled the fresh scent of food. A strong smell lead her to the kitchen. She spotted her sister and two other chiefs making breakfast.

Alicia walked in casually and attempted to grab a bag of chocolate from the pantry. Magic was only necessary in pranks and playing.

"What do you think you're doing?" Victoria asked.

Alicia popped three pieces of chocolate in her mouth before answering. She hid the bag behind her back.

"Nothing"

"What's in your mouth?"

Alicia swallowed the chocolate.

"What mouth?"

Victoria rolled her eyes.

"The one on your face."

Alicia pointed to her nose.

"This one?"

"No!"

Alicia pointed to her eyes.

"This one?"

"No!"

Alicia pointed to one of her freckles.

"This one?"

Victoria was getting annoyed and frustrated.

"I don't have time for this! What's behind your back?"

"I don't know. What do you think is behind my back?"

"I suspect chocolate, and you can't have chocolate for breakfast."

"Well I have no chocolate."

Both the chiefs were watching, giggling as the conversation went on.

Victoria walked over to Alicia. In a flash, the bag of chocolate turned into a stick of celery.

"Look all I have is this celery, yum delicious." Alicia ate the celery, hating everything about it.

Victoria gave her a long intense glare, her eyes darkened dramatically.

Instead of waiting for Victoria to look away, Alicia walked away herself having an uneasy feeling overwhelm her.

Meanwhile Elsa and Anna were eating breakfast. The captain had told them that the sea had been so good, that they might be able to get to Corona sooner than expected. This was good news because it meant less time of anxiety and more time with their cousin.

Anna looked out into the morning sky at the crisp blue ocean, the ship moved along gently and gracefully through the water. The smell of nature was soothing to Anna and even more soothing was Elsa joining her.

"We'll be there in no time." Elsa said.

"Eh let's just focus on right now."

Elsa smiled and nodded.

At the castle, all the servants were doing their normal chores. Alicia desperately wished for another party like the night before, but she knew that she might ware out her luck. Alicia just decided it was best to just do her work.

Later that day all the servants were making their way to the ballroom. Alicia felt confused as to what they were doing, she figured Kai would know.

She walked up to Kai and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hi Kai!"

"Hello Alicia."

"Do you know why everyone's going to the ball room?"

"We decided to have another party." He tried to hold back his excitement.

"Really!"

Alicia ran her way to the ball room. She was happier than ever.

As the party started she noticed her annoyed sister sitting in the corner. Alicia giggled as she began to dance.

This partying went on for the next couple of days. The servants would clean up after. By day they were hard working, responsible, trustworthy, professional servants. By night they were fun, crazy, out of control, party animals.

Elsa and Anna stepped onto the new land of Corona. They felt wobbly from being in a ship for a couple days. Before they could take a second breath, their cousin and her husband were waiting for them in the docks.

Their cousin Rapunzle ran up to hug Elsa and Anna.

"You guys are finally here!"

Anna giggled. "Yeah we are."

Eugene walked over to them.

"Hello, It's great to finally meet you fine young ladies."

"Why thank you." Elsa and Anna said together.

"Let's head to the castle so you guys can unpack, and then we'll show you around." Rapunzle suggested.

"Great idea." Elsa praised.

Rapunzle and Eugene lead the way to the castle.

Before Elsa and Anna could breathe, their aunt came with a hug.

"I missed you guys, I haven't seen you guys since you were little! You guys have gotten so big!"

Elsa and Anna couldn't breathe, but they liked hugs.

"Well it's nice to see you after all these years." Elsa said.

Their aunt let go.

"I'll see you girls later"

Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzle all made their way to a huge room.

"This is the guest room, I hope you two don't mind sharing." Rapunzle said.

Elsa and Anna laid their things on the floor.

"Of course we don't mind sharing!" Anna exclaimed.

"Let me show you guys around town!" Rapunzle said pulling their arms.

As they went through town they past numerous shops and stores. Corona was beautiful and the people were really nice. Not to mention how good the chocolate was. It was a good day, with the sun up and the flowers blooming and the birds singing. By the time they went back to the castle it was dark because they all liked to watch the sun set.

The four of them went back to the castle making sure to eat before they went to bed. The next day was supposed to be party day not only for the royal girls, but also for all the servants.

That next morning you could tell it was a special day. The breakfast was extra special, it consists of Rapunzle's favorite foods. By the time the party started everyone was screaming with excitement. The ballroom was decorated beautifully and Rapunzle's dress was stunning. It was pink and purple, went down to her ankle and had a flowing ribbon pattern. It had a single strip of sparkle going around her waist. Elsa and Anna got the opportunity to hold up lanterns. It was still a tradition even though the lost princess was found. Anna stuffed a piece of the cake in her mouth, avoiding manners all together.

Elsa and Anna stayed two days after the party, it was initially supposed to be four to five days but Elsa got homesick. So they were saying goodbye at the docks.

Rapunzle hugged each of them. "Come back anytime."

"Come to Arendelle anytime." Elsa said.

They boarded the ship and started to sail home.

1 week and 3days later.

It was supposed to be the last party held by the servants. They had been doing talent shows, competitions and full on dancing parties. Each time they cleaned up after. Elsa and Anna were suspected to be back in at least two days. Since it was the last party it needed to be really, really good.

Olaf waddled inside the ballroom, automatically standing out. He had came for a certain reason. Alicia had never told Olaf to keep his mouth shut about these parties they've been having. Alicia raced over to Olaf.

"Olaf I forgot to tell you that you can't tell Elsa and Anna about our parties."

"Okay, my lips are sealed"

"That's great! They were having fun at their cousin's party, I can feel it in my bones."

"I don't have a skull, or bones."

"That's awesome! Bye Olaf."

Alicia continued doing what she was doing and Olaf waddled over to Victoria who was standing in the corner.

"Hello Victoria."

"Hi Olaf"

"Why are you just standing here?"

"I'm not a party person."

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to dance… with me."

Victoria looked surprised.

"Sure I'll dance with you, but I don't really dance."

"That's okay I want to dance with you, not your moves."

Victoria and Olaf walked into the dance floor and started dancing together.

On the inside Olaf felt like he was melting. Yes it was awkward and strange but it was nice.

Meanwhile Alicia had a glass of wine in her hand. She just wanted to know what it tasted like and now was her chance. She drank the whole glass in one gulp. She took another glass of wine and another, and another until she became intoxicated.

"Everyone! Everyone! Elsa and Anna are coming! They're on their way!" A guard yelled.

All the servants started to freak out.

"We need someone to stall them!" Another servant yelled.

"I'll do it!" Alicia yelled.

The drunken girl made her way to the front of the castle where Elsa and Anna were entering.

The other servants were rapidly cleaning up. Taking out the food and decorations, shouting down the music, Cleaning up messes and etc.

"Hi guys!" Alicia yelled at Elsa and Anna.

"Hi Alicia, where is everybody?" Elsa asked.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeee,I like puppies." Anna said goofy.

"That's nice but where is everyone?" Elsa asked again.

"Elsa, you're the queen." Alicia said pointing at Anna.

Elsa and Anna both looked confused.

"Alicia are you okay?" Anna asked.

"Anna, why is there two of you?" Alicia asked as she began to get dizzy.

"I think you need to rest." Elsa suggested.

Alicia bowed down.

"Your majesties welcome back from your trip."

Anna knew there was something seriously wrong.

"Okay there is something going on, you never bow or say your majesty."

Victoria ran over to them, noticing how weird her sister was acting.

"She's just been eating too many sweets that's all." Victoria said saving her sister.

She could smell the alcohol in Alicia's breath.

"Oh well then I think she needs a little break." Elsa smiled.

"Everyone is in the dining hall, we'll meet you there." Victoria said grabbing her sister's arm.

That night Victoria was furious at her sister.

"Victoria I know you're upset." Alicia said apologetically.

"Alicia, you understand that Elsa and Anna could have figured out you were drunk and fired us?"

"Victoria I'm…"

"Do you understand that they could've figured out about the parties, and we all could of gotten in trouble?"

"Victoria I'm…"

"Did you even think about the fact that because of you, we'd be back to nothing."

Alicia started crying. "I'm sor…"

"Alicia this job is all we have, you're all I have. We only have each other. You don't take life seriously at all, do you?! This is the main reason I wanted to run away by myself."

Victoria started to walked away from her sister to the other side of their room.

"Victoria please just listen to me for once."

"Don't bother Alicia!"

Alicia walked away to the opposite side of the room. Crying silently to herself, Victoria doing the same. That night went by slowly, quietly, and painfully.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Queen, the princess, and the servants**

**Chapter 7**

_Crash! _ A plate hit the floor and broke into hundreds of pieces. Alicia hurried to try to sweep it off the floor. Before that could happen a tall, intimidating, drunken man marched into the kitchen.

"What's that noise!" He yelled

He came across Alicia bent down on the floor trying to sweep away a shattered plate, 14 year old Alicia looked scared and terrified.

"You broke one of my dishes!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry it will never happen again." Alicia cried.

He threw a sharp piece of the plate and threw it at her. The smell of alcohol filled the room, and his anger kept getting worse and worse.

Alicia jerked away quickly, barely missing the piece of the plate.

"Get up slave!" He commanded.

Alicia immediately got up shaken with fear.

"Victoria!" He yelled.

20 year old Victoria stopped what she was doing and hurried over to her master.

"Yes master."

"Victoria take this whip and spank her!" He commanded.

"What!? I'm not going to whip my sister!" She yelled with the whip in her hand.

Gaston their master grabbed a sharp knife and held it to her throat up against the wall. Victoria could smell the alcohol in his breath.

"Do it if you know what's good for you."

Victoria took the whip and struck her sister to the ground once.

Alicia was on the floor, crying in pain.

"Do it again." Gaston commanded.

"No!" She yelled.

"Do it, if you want your neck to be attached to your body!"

Victoria watched her sister moan in agony.

"I will NOT do it!"

"Really? I could kill you right now and nobody would care, NOBODY! Don't test me slave, you will obey me! I am your king! I am your master! I am your God!"

"Then kill me, but I will NOT do this."

Gaston grinded his teeth.

He flung the knife across her neck with all his force and anger.

Victoria with all her energy struck Gaston with her powers, and he landed on the floor, head first, and fell in a coma.

Victoria looked down and all she saw was her crying sister, trying her best to breathe and her unconscious master.

"What do I do!? What do I do?!" She yelled.

Victoria's mind raced with evil thoughts.

'_Let's make him suffer'_

'_Let's curse him'_

'_Let's destroy him'_

"No I am not and never will be that person!" She yelled

She was having a confusing battle in her head.

"Victoria, what's going on?" Alicia asked in a cracking voice.

"Don't worry dear; I'm going to fix this." Victoria assured.

Alicia crept in a little corner and watched hopelessly, while trying to regain her strength.

Victoria bent down next to him.

"I will spare you, just because I refuse to be the person I'm supposed to be."

Victoria erased his memory of the incident and took him out of his unconscious state.

Victoria noticed blood on her neck, she also noticed blood on the knife Gaston had held against her throat.

She felt a little scar on her neck, that completely healed in five seconds. It was some kind of witch thing.

Gaston had woken up sober and had no memory of the altercation.

That day Victoria bowed to rarely use her powers if ever, never hurt her sister and never trust anybody which also meant never being vulnerable.

One day she went to go take care of her duties at the chicken coop, and to her surprise all the chickens were gone.

She got in trouble, and her punishment was getting whipped one for every chicken gone. Scars covered mostly her arms and neck. She looked into the mirror and saw herself crying trapped in a force field of her own fear. The scars disappeared into her face, but her heart was still sore. The mirror swept into dust and vanished into thin air.

Victoria woke up wet in her own tears. It was the middle of the night , and the sky lit up the room like a lantern.

Her nightmare was horrible not only because it was gruesome, but it actually happened. So it was a past experience.

She walked over to her sleeping sister who had her tears dried up on her face.

"I'm sorry Alicia. For everything" She whispered.

She walked over to the window sill and starred at the night sky.

She refused to fall back asleep so the minute the sun came up, She headed over to work, making sure to kiss her sister on the forehead. She looked into the mirror but what she saw was a woman with scars on her neck and wrists, crying uncontrollably.

She gasped, and the mirror disintegrated into dust and disappeared. Victoria starred at her wrists. She looked in her drawer and there were some gloves. She quickly put them on used her long hair to cover up the scars on her neck. She had no idea why they had suddenly came back.

Alicia woke up with the biggest headache ever. She groaned in discomfort. When she looked over she saw that her sister was gone. She headed over to work less energetic than usual.

Victoria was silent, she didn't speak and didn't do much action.

When someone greeted her, she would just nod and wave.

Alicia ran over to her older sister desperately wanting to patch things up.

"Victoria I want to talk to you about last night, you need to listen to me please!"

Victoria shook her head and walked away.

Alicia was just left standing there alone.

Elsa and Anna walked over to Victoria seeing what had just happened.

"She hates me doesn't she?" Alicia said pouting.

"No of course not, she's just not in a good mood today." Elsa said soothingly.

"No! She told me yesterday that she doesn't want me with her, she wanted to run away by herself. She doesn't want to be bothered by her stupid, unwanted, little sister!" Alicia said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"No no no, that's not true. I'll go talk to her, it will all be fine" Elsa said.

"I'll stay here with Alicia." Anna said nicely.

Elsa made her way to finding Victoria, it wasn't hard to find Victoria staring out the window like a sad cat.

"Umm Victoria can I talk to you?" Elsa asked nervously.

Victoria nodded and followed Elsa to another part of the castle. Instead of going to Elsa's office they went to Elsa's room.

Elsa and Victoria sat down.

"Talk to me." Elsa said.

"What?"

"I know something is bothering you, so tell me what it is."

Victoria stood up. "I'm fine, thank you."

Elsa grabbed her wrist. _"please"_ she begged.

"You wouldn't understand."

I'll probably understand more than you think."

Victoria sat back down.

" I had a horrible past experience, that came like a nightmare as I slept. Alicia broke a plate one day, while my master was drunk."

As Victoria told the story, her emotions got the best of her and she cried more and more.

"I hit her! I hit my baby sister! And I'll never forgive myself. I'm a monster Elsa, a monster!" She screamed.

"You're not a monster, you had a good reason."

"So then I erased his memory, and got severely beat for losing his chickens. Yesterday Alicia and I had a fight and it just brought out things that I didn't mean."

When Victoria finished telling her story she was crying on Elsa's shoulder.

Mean while Anna and Alicia were listening in on their conversation. They couldn't really hear anything because Elsa and Victoria were talking quietly. They both just sat there eating a box of chocolate.

"I'm so sorry about what happened, Victoria" Elsa said sympathetically.

"It's no one's fault but mine."

Elsa tried to change the subject.

"I like your gloves."

"Oh, thanks I made them when I was like eighteen, but I never wore them."

"Oh, so why are you wearing them now?"

Victoria didn't want Elsa to see the scars, she thought that Elsa would think she was hideous.

"I just felt like it."

"Well okay then."

"Victoria turned her head a certain angle, and she was face to face with Elsa's mirror. The reflection revealed the same image it did that morning. A crying, scared up person trapped in her own force field of fear. The mirror again turned into dust disappeared. Elsa looked baffled, looking at Victoria and the spot her mirror once was.

Victoria took off her gloves dramatically and stood up.

"I got to go"

Elsa got up after her.

"No wait! Stay!"

Tears started to water Victoria's eyes.

"Bye Elsa!"

She opened the door to Elsa's room, almost ready to walk out.

"But wait!" Elsa yelled.

BAM! Sharp Icicles hit the ground like a meteorite. Victoria fell back instantly, hitting the floor like rain. Her hair fell out of place, revealing the scars on her neck.

Elsa ran up to Victoria instantly.

"Victoria, are you okay? I'm so sorry!"

Victoria sat up as soon as she gained the strength.

"I'm okay Elsa."

Elsa took Victoria's hand and lifted her back up.

Elsa noticed a huge change in Victoria.

Her eyes were darker, she looked tired, she lost like twenty pounds, and the glow she usually had was gone

Elsa gasped.

"What happened to you!"

Victoria felt weak and powerless. Her breathing became less and less frequent.

"I'm alright, I'm just tired." Victoria said with her cracking voice.

Victoria walked over to the door again, beginning to open it.

"Where are you going?"

"The kitchen needs me."

"No you stay here and rest."

"But…"

"No buts Victoria."

Victoria sighed.

"okay fine, but only for a few minutes."

Elsa expected Victoria to drift off into sleep, but instead Victoria starred at the ceiling.

"Victoria, why aren't you sleeping?"

"I'm going to have that nightmare again."

"But you HAVE to rest."

"It's not like I'm sick."

"Victoria I would hate if anything happened to you, just rest a little it will all be okay."

"Well okay." Victoria shut her eyes.

Elsa slowly walked out her room, with a smile on her face,

"Hey Elle!" Shouted Alicia after Elsa had just stepped out of her room.

Anna smiled nervously. "We weren't here the whole time."

"Elsa, what did Victoria say?" Alicia asked.

"It's not you, she just needs a little break that's all." Elsa answered, not wanting to go into details.

"What is she doing in your room?" Alicia asked pointing.

"She's resting." Elsa answered truthfully.

"More like trying to avoid me." Alicia frowned.

"Hey how about the three of us go play a game. We can prank the entire kingdom." Elsa suggested.

Anna was confused yet overjoyed at what her sister just suggested.

"No thanks, you two go play. I'm not in the mood right now."

Alicia said with a glum expression.

"Well okay, but if you change your mind we'll be in my secret lair."

Elsa said.

"You have a secret lair?" Anna asked.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Anna."

Alicia was left alone. She sat on the floor next to Elsa's door.

Inside Victoria was wide awake, screaming was going on in her head. The icicles that Elsa had made by accident were cracking and slowly shattering. How desperately Victoria wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, or jump out the window and run. She stayed on the bed getting weaker and weaker every second. The room sounded like swinging whips and clucking chickens and it smelled like alcohol.

Meanwhile Alicia sat outside.

"Victoria, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I mess up your plans, I'm sorry that I act like an eight year old, I'm sorry that I don't take life seriously, and I'm sorry that I'm not your idea of a perfect sister. I wish I was. You're right we only have each other, that's why you can't leave me. All my life I've wanted to be just like you, I've always felt not good enough. Please don't hate me Victoria, you're all I got. My own parents didn't even want me, and you have been my only source of family. I'll change I promise, but please don't hate me. It was just nice to be me for a change and not be the little slave girl who has no life. The little slave girl who has to hide who she really is, or she'll get tortured for it. Sometimes I wish I could accept it, but how can I accept a curse? All we have are our memories, like the snow-ball fight, that interview, that song we sang, that prank me and Anna pulled on you and Elsa. Yes we have bad memories, but we'll always have our dreams. You're in my dreams Victoria. Am I in yours?

Don't give up on me, because I'll always believe in you."

Alicia's clothes were wet from her tears. She had just opened her heart out, things she never wanted anyone to know. Victoria slowly opened the door.

"Alicia, I would never hate you. I love you more than anything, and I don't want you to change. I think you're perfect just the way you are. And you are the perfect sister, maybe you frustrate me at times but I wouldn't have it any other way. Alicia got up and pulled her sister into a tight hug. The sounds of whips and chickens disappeared, the smell of alcohol disappeared and Elsa's mirror had came back. And most importantly Victoria's Scars had all vanished.

"Awwwwwwwwwww, that was so sweet!" Anna said stuffing some chocolate in her face.

"Yeah, that was beautiful." Elsa said also stuffing chocolate in her face.

Victoria and Alicia gave them a confused look.

"Umm we weren't here the whole time." Elsa lied, smiling nervously.

"I feel a whole lot better." Victoria said confidently.

"Me too!" Alicia shouted.

Elsa stepped into her room and found herself in a puddle of water. Elsa looked puzzled. Victoria soon stepped in and blushed.

"Ice melts right?" Victoria asked sheepishly.

Alicia whispered something into Anna's ear. Anna nodded her head in excitement. They both walked into Elsa's room.

"I'll clean it Ella!" Alicia said excited for some odd reason.

Alicia made a rag appear with her magic and started wiping the floor. Anna grabbed some water and looked at Alicia deviously. Alicia grabbed her rag and looked at Anna deviously.

Elsa figured they were going to splash water at eachother.

"1…2…3…go!" Alicia shouted

Instead of splashing water on each other they both splashed water on Elsa. Elsa's dress became soggy.

Anna and Alicia both giggled.

"Look, Elsa peed on herself!' Anna giggled.

Elsa glared at the two insane girls.

"Wow, don't you think you're too old to be peeing on yourself?" Alicia asked with snickers in between.

Elsa looked at them in annoyance.

Anna and Alicia kept on laughing and laughing.

Victoria was wondering how the heck her sister could throw water onto the queen's dress and not even hesitate or even think about.

Elsa threw a snow-ball at them.

Anna and Alicia both dodged it, and ran into the halls.

"Hey everyone, Elsa peed on herself!" Anna shouted, making all the servants baffled.

Anna opened up a window.

"Hey Arendelle, Elsa peed on herself!"

The town people giggled when hearing the false news.

Elsa chased them through the halls, ready to ambush them with snow-balls.

"Hey world, Elsa peed on herself!" Alicia shouted very very loudly.


	8. Chapter 8

**THE Queen, the Princess and the Servants**

**Chapter 8**

Gregory and Seth were brothers, arrangedtomarry Victoria and Alicia. Gregory was 31 and Seth was 35. They were having a meeting, discussing the issues they had while Victoria and Alicia were still missing. Gregory was arranged to marry Alicia and Seth was arranged to marry Victoria. The wedding was in a week, and if they weren't found soon they'd have to think of something else to do. Seth pointed to different locations on the map of their side of Europe**. **

"Our men have searched all over for them." Seth saidstressed.

Gregory gulped. "Maybe, they're… dead."

Seth's back bent at a right angle to the ground.

"What?!" He shouted.

"Well none of our men have come back from the search, and plus I've heard that these woods are dangerous, from menacing, carnivorous animals, to the sink holes and rapidly changing extreme conditions."

Seth thought about it, it was true that these woods were believed to be extremely dangerous. If several strong men had not yet come back, than two slave women couldn't stand a chance. They were weak right? They were fragilelittle womenright? They had no experience like this right? They didn'thave the guts to actually run away right? The questions were endless, there was a high possibility that they were dead or are suffering greatly. How would they survive?"

"We send more men to search other kingdoms in this side of Europe, they have to be found." Seth demanded.

"Gaston is searching Arendelle, he'll be back soon enough. It is possible they made it to Arendelle, I doubt they're in Corona."

"Let's check The Southern Isles or Westleton. They could be in Japan for all we know."

"We'll keep on searching." Gregory said as his brother nodded.

A servant of Gregory and Seth walked into the room with a piece of paper in his hand.

Seth turned his head over to him.

"Yes, slave?"

"There is a letter for you guys." The servant said quietly.

Seth grabbed the letter from his hand.

"Be gone now!" He commanded.

The servant nodded with head and quickly got out of the room.

Seth called over his brother.

Gregory made his way over to his brother and observed the letter.

Seth read it out loud.

"_Dear, Gregory and_ _Seth_

_I know what you guys need._

_I know what you guys are searching for._

_I have the answer._

_Or should I say answers?"_

_Trust me, I know things you won't believe._

_There's more than meets the eye._

_Than what you think you know._

_That what you believe is all it is._

_You'd be surprise, at how much you don't know._

_I've got my ways._

_Nobody should underestimate me._

_I will soon show you._

_That I definitely know you._

_This is not a joke._

_Destiny is wicked._

_But I think the world is ready._

_To know it doesn't always end with a happy ending._

_Sincerely, The anonymous._

Gregory and Seth sat there with baffled looks on their faces.

Meanwhile in Arendelle…

"And then we lived happily ever after and met you guys." Anna said finishing the story of the great thaw.

"Wow,that was wonderful." Alicia complimented.

Victoria seemed to be in her own little world. She started laughing at times, and not at the funny times when they met Olaf, but at times when Elsa thought she killed Anna. Those were the moments when Victoria would just crack up laughing and her eyes became watery. Elsa and Anna looked at each other with pure confusion.

"Umm… Victoria are you alright?" Elsa asked.

Victoria snapped back to reality. "Oh yes I'm greatactually, that story reminded me of something.

Elsa and Anna looked at each other again.

"Please share." Anna said excitedly.

Victoria figured why not.

"Well while Alicia and I were on our way to Arendelle we went up this mountain we believe is called North Mountain. To our surprise there was an actual ice castle. It was big and beautiful I must say, but it did look damaged. So anyway we were tired and Alicia suggested we go inside, I'm not one to trespass but I was really tired. So we went inside and the first thing we saw was a giant snow monster and it growled at us. I stepped back cautiously and I whispered to Alicia that I wanted to get out of there. But my crazy little sister runs up to it and attempts to play with it. She stands there telling it to roll over and play dead. Just then the snow monster takes the tiara that was for some reason on his head and gives it to her. I thought I was dreaming, and then it comes up to me and gives me a giant, cold kiss. So this giant creature shows us around the castle, and there was no one in it. There was this giant ice chandelier that was shattered on the ground into one million pieces.

My first thought was why the castle wasn't melted, it was like there was something or someone that kept it standing. So anyways he points to it andfrowns like he was about to cry. Alicia asks if he was sad because it was broken. The snow-monster nodded, so Alicia gets the idea to fix it herself and so I stand there looking at her. With no knowledge of construction she waved her hand and the ice packed together and became a chandelier again. Anyway when she was done, it didn't seem right, so as surreal as it all was I decided to make it better. So when I was finished the snow-monster strangles us in a hug. He then spats out 'bad man take girl'.

I didn't know what he was talking about. Then Alicia fell asleep in the middle of the floor. The snow monster picked her up and I asked it what he was doing and he said ' my job make sure no bad man take girl. Me protect girl with my life.'

I didn't say anything. So I was just standing there while he sings this song to my sister as some kind of lullaby. He's like 'let it go, let it go, can't hold it back any more.' I asked him where he got it from and he said 'girl cannot stop singing it. Me like song, it remind me of girl.' So I let him sing and eventually I fell asleep. The next thing I knew I was being touched by cold, wet, snow.

That next morning we had to leave, so let's just say the snow-monster didn't take it well. He literally threw a tantrum and said 'me no alone! You no leave! Me protect! You friend! Live here!' I promised that if he acted like a big boy that we would play with him. So he eventually stopped fussing. I asked him what he wanted to play and he said 'pretty princess magic cupcake queen'. So Alicia and I ended up playing and the rules of the game are simple. You have to be the best pretty princess magic cupcake queen in the castle.

I decided I might as well teach the snow-monster how to read, I grabbed my book that I always carried with me, sat him down, and taught him how to read a couple words. More like the whole book, so I taught him basic math for some odd reason. Anyway we had to leave so we said our goodbyes and before we left he said 'please come back, me want friend.' Alicia wasted no time giving him a hug, and so I gave him a hug myself and gave him a little message in the snow.

For a giant snow-monster he wasn't bad."

Elsa and Anna had their jaws dropped.

Elsa couldn't believe it.

"You aren't serious?" She asked.

"Indeed I am." Victoria grinned.

"I remember that, we sang a song together." Alicia said.

"Poor marshmallow, he must be really sad about it" Anna said pouting.

"You guys fixed the chandelier?" Elsa asked.

Victoria shook her head. "Yes but it wasn't hard because all the pieces were there and all we had to do was put them together. If it melted it would be more difficult because controlling an element like ice can get out of hand and complicated. It takes some practice and concentration but at the same time a free spirit."

"That's interesting but will never relate to me." Anna sighed.

Alicia nudged her. "You're better off without it."

Elsa nodded in agreement. "Yeah we'd all be in trouble if you had powers."

"Hey!" Anna yelled insulted.

"Yeah, we already got Alicia's crazy butt." Victoria teased.

"Hey!" Alicia yelled insulted.

Both Elsa and Victoria snickered, even though they were being honest and true.  
"You guys got jokes, huh?" Anna asked.

"Attack!" Alicia yelled.

Suddenly Anna and Alicia jumped on top of their sisters and hit them repeatedly with pillows.

Then suddenly came a knock on the door.

"who is it?" Elsa asked.

Kai opened the door to see Anna on top of her sister, their hair being messy and them breathing heavily.

"Oh umm you guys seem busy doing things, I'll come back later and let you guys finish. I won't tell Kristoff."

Elsa pushed her sister off of her.

"No we weren't doing anything, we were having a little pillow fight that's all." Elsa said nervously.

Kai felt relieved.

"There's a letter that was sent to one of you." He said holding it up.

"It's probably for me." Elsa replied.

"Actually it's for Alicia, I don't know who it's from."

Alicia couldn't believe it.

"Wait, did you just say I got a letter?"

Kai nodded his head.

Alicia jumped up and shook his hand before grabbing the letter.

Before Kai left Anna stopped him

"Kai?"

"Yes Anna?"

"What did you think Elsa and I were doing?"

Kai's cheeks blushed. He didn't know what to say.

"Err… having fun." He chuckled as he left the room.

"Oh my goodness I got my first letter, I wonder what it says." Alicia said clutching it to her chest.

"Well read it!" Anna said excitedly.

Alicia ripped apart the envelope and read it out loud.

"_Dear Alicia._

_You don't know me but I know a lot about you._

_I know of your dreams, your wishes, your desires._

_I just sit here and admire._

_We're similar in a lot of ways you and I._

_I'm not one to lie._

_You're too good for me my precious flower._

_You're on my mind every second, every hour._

_But I'd love you to be mine forever._

_I can't find anyone better._

_My heart has been broken_

_But I have only just awoken. _

_I'll see you soon, my honey, my love._

_Alicia my heart belongs to you._

_You're the reason the sky is a perfect shade of blue._

_Together we can be powerful, undefeatable, strong._

_I have never been wrong_

_Love is all we need my dear._

_You and me the perfect pair._

_No words can describe how much I love you._

_I want it to be just us two_

_Your eyes glow like the sunset._

_Like the clouds and sky just met._

_Your hair flows like a river._

_Your beauty makes me shiver._

_Your skin is as soft as silk._

_And your personality as sweet as milk._

_Your voice sounds like an angel singing._

_I her sleigh bells ringing._

_Now I am not a poet._

_But there's something I should tell you._

_And I think that you should know it._

_I love you._

_I'd die for you any day._

_You are my princess._

_And I love you in endless ways._

_Love forever, The anonymous "_

Alicia was in shock, she of all people was getting a love letter.

"Ooh, Alicia got a boyfriend" Anna teased.

Alicia's smile couldn't be removed from her face.

"Do you even know this person?" Victoria asked.

"I bet it's Leonardo." She said smiley.

"Who's Leonardo?" Victoria asked.

"The guy I was dancing with at the party, I told him to write me." Alicia answered.

"Then why didn't he just put Leonardo instead of The anonymous?" Elsa asked.

Alicia shrugged.

"Maybe he's shy, or really romantic."

"I don't know, this is kind of creepy." Victoria said honestly.

"No this is love!" Alicia yelled.

"Creepy love." Elsa added.

"It's true love guys!" Anna shouted.

"Do you love him back?" Victoria asked.

"I don't know!" Alicia answered.

"Then how can it be true love?" Victoria asked.

"Well looking who's preaching. What do you know about true love, Victoria?"

"Why are you getting so mad?" Victoria asked getting annoyed.

"I think that if I find love, you should support me."

"Okay then, run away and get married to a guy that could be a serial killer for all you know!"

Alicia scuffed. "He is no way close to a serial killer!"

"Alicia how is it that you can trust so easily?"

"I'm not like you, maybe you're heart is already broken but mine isn't! Maybe you're way too damaged! Maybe it's too late for you. Maybe you'll cry in your sleep forever. Maybe you like a loveless, trustless life, but you won't take me with you. Now let me love in peace!"

The room was silent.

Victoria got up and opened the door.

"Where are you going?" Elsa asked.

"I'm going to go clean something, my break has been long enough." She answered.

"I got to go, I'll see you guys later." Alicia said walking out after her sister.

Elsa and Anna just looked at each other.

"They'll work it out soon." Elsa said.

"By tomorrow they'll be happy daffy." Anna said hopefully.

Two days later, Victoria and Alicia still hadn't made up yet. Alicia kept reading the letter, over and over again, and Victoria kept thinking about when Alicia said she was damaged and hopeless. Those two became far apart, and Elsa and Anna were left in the middle.

Elsa and Anna figured something had to be done.

It would be be a shame for them to break apart because of this.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Queen, the princess, and the servants**

**Chapter 9**

**I decided to make this chapter calm and nice because next chapter is gonna be dramatic.**

"Shhh, come on" 6 year old Alicia whispered.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." 12 year old Victoria said trembling behind her sister.

Victoria and Alicia sneaked out of their house to play in the snow, of course it was Alicia's idea. Alicia stuck her tongue out at the falling snowflakes. Victoria was a little more cautious about sneaking outside to play in the snow. Alicia lied in the snow and began to make a snow angel.

Victoria looked attentively at the stars, that seemed to glow bright as the sun. Alicia looked at her sister with an evil grin. She grabbed a snow ball and threw it at her sister with all her force. Victoria dodged it like a boss making her sister mad. Alicia turned her head for a minute and got hit by a massive snowball thrown by her sister. Alicia's head bobbed back and forth as Victoria was on the ground laughing.

"This is a snow war." Alicia said deviously.

She and Victoria suddenly started throwing snow-balls at each other, they both giggled in delight.

Victoria ran over to her sister and held her hands behind her back, she grabbed a giant snowball and held it to her head.

"Give up! I beat you" Victoria said in a pirate voice.

"No! Never!" Alicia said struggling out of her sister's grip.

Victoria had no choice but to stuff the snowball into Alicia's mouth.

Alicia coughed it out, while Victoria threw a dozen more snow balls at her back.

Alicia fell to her knees and surrendered.

"Okay, you win." She coughed.

A smile could not leave from Victoria's face.

They both lied down on the snowy ground and looked up at the sky.

"Someday, I'll beat you in a snow ball fight."Alicia said hopefully.

Victoria gave a small laugh. "Yeah sure, and one day a girl with snow powers will cause the whole land to freeze in the middle of summer."

Alicia shrugged. "Anything's possible."

"I guess."

Alicia tapped her sister.

"Victoria?" She called.

"Yes Alicia."

"Tell me about our parents."

Victoria was a little shocked.

"What about them?"

"Were they nice? Did they love us? Are they coming back for us?"

Victoria took a deep breath.

"They were great, mom always sang songs to cheer me up, dad always played games and gave us piggy back rides. Mom was always happy and optimistic. Dad was always telling corny jokes, thinking he was funny. I loved watching them dance, you could tell they loved each other very much. I have never seen them happier than the day you were born. They said they admired everything about you, from the glow of your eyes to the toes on your feet. There was never a day that went by without them telling us how much they loved us. Sometimes it was in a song, sometimes in a poem, a hug, and sometimes just simple words. They truly were perfect."

Alicia smiled, but Victoria's eyes started to watered up.

"Why did they give us away? Didn't they love us?"

Victoria didn't want to have this conversation. This was the last thing she wanted to talk about. She took another deep breath while Alicia waited for her answer.

"They…didn't want us anymore, they said that we were demon children. I guess they used to love us but not anymore. They gave us up because they didn't care about us anymore. "

Victoria was trying to hold back tears.

"Why?"

"Alicia, we're not wanted. We posses magic that is looked down upon. When mom and dad found out they were not too pleased. So long story short here we are, the rejects, the unwanted, the left behinds. Forced to spend our days working in slavery. There That is why we have to keep this minor difference between us and other people a secret."

Alicia rapidly shook her head.

"So we have to conceal it."

"Don't feel it." Victoria finished.

"How long do we hide it?"

"Forever."

Alicia groaned, and then a little smile came across her face.

"Well it's there loss right, Victoria? When I fall in love and get married he's going to have me all for himself. No sharing with my parents. No staying at my beautiful ice castle."

Victoria raised her eyebrow.

"Ice castle?"

Alicia proudly nodded her head.

"Yes Victoria, I'm going to live in an ice castle. Given to me by the beautiful, kind, wonderful, talented, amazing ice queen."

Victoria laughed.

"Wow you've got dreams my dear. Does such a person even exist?"

"Oh she exists Victoria. Long live the ice queen."

Victoria giggled. "Long live the ice queen."

"Yeah, she's as real as snow."

"Tell me more about this so called ice queen."

"Well she has white hair, she loves chocolate, and she's umm… rich."

"So she's the opposite of me?"

"No, Victoria. You guys are both pretty calm, kind, beautiful, talented, wonderful, a little mysterious, and can get pretty crazy when you guys put your mind to something."

"Thanks Alicia."

Alicia smiled brightly as her eyes reflected the night sky.

"Someday my prince will come, I just know it." Alicia smiled.

Alicia pointed to a bright star in the sky.

"See that's her star, it goes up north. North means freedom, freedom from the judgments of the world. You can breath, you can just be yourself."

"How do you know?"

"Victoria I don't use my head to dream. I use my heart."

Victoria thought about it. Alicia yawned. She slowly got up.

"Victoria I'm heading over to bed, you coming?"

"Oh uh, I'll meet you inside. I'm going to stay here for a little while."

Alicia nodded her head and walked quietly back to the house.

Victoria looked up at the star her sister was talking about.

"Umm I know I'm probably wasting my time but… thanks. Whether you exists or not thanks, you gave my sister something to look forward to. Instead of crying and feeling sorry for herself she looks forward for the future. I don't know where the idea of you came from but I like the fact that the thought of you giving her an ice castle makes her smile. So once again thanks."

The star seemed to glow even brighter.

Victoria yawned and made her way back to the house.

Victoria smiled in her sleep. That morning she woke up feeling delighted. She looked over at her sister's bed. The bed was a few inches away from the original position and her sister had already left. Alicia never woke up that early before and she always insisted in going to work with her sister. She was really, really mad. They hadn't spoken in the last couple of days. Even when they bumped into each other, there were no words. Victoria sighed and headed over to work by herself.

Elsa and Anna hated the fact that not only were Victoria and Alicia not talking, they were also getting farther and farther apart. Elsa and Anna decided to take matters into their own hands.

They came up with a plan and began to go through with it.

Anna found her prey. She walked over to Alicia slowly scrubbing a table.

"Hey Alicia" Anna called.

Alicia looked behind her.

"oh hey Anna."

"You've been quiet lately, and I think I know why."

"Yeah you were there when me and _her_ had that fight about her being a total bum and me finding love."

"Yes I remember those horrible words that came out of her mouth."

"Yeah can you believe it? I am totally right don't you think?"

"Yes yes big sisters think they know everything, so I was thinking… if you're so unhappy than I think we have to cut out the source."

Alicia's mind tried to process the words.

"Okay, what does that mean?"

"We're going to **fire** Victoria. That will teach her a lesson about being a bum."

Alicia face dropped.

"What! No! You can't fire her, she'll be devastated. She'll be heartbroken."

"I thought she was already heartbroken. According to you she lives a loveless, hopeless life."

Before Alicia could protest anymore, Anna was already on her way to finding Victoria.

Alicia panicked.

Elsa approached Victoria in a calm manner as well.

"Hi Victoria."

Victoria gave a slight smile.

"Hi Elsa."

"You're being so quiet lately, I guess that fight has really been affecting you."

"Yes, you understand where I was coming from right? How can someone she barely knows send her a letter telling her how he/she loves her and knows everything about her?"

Elsa nodded.

"Little sisters can be air heads sometimes. You know this fight seems to make you unhappy and stressed."

Victoria shrugged.

"Isn't that what fights normally do?"

"Yes, but this is different. But I do know a way to stop this madness once and for all."

Victoria raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

Elsa grinned mischievously.

"I'm going to **fire** Alicia, so that you never have to put up with her none-sense again."

Victoria's heart stopped.

"What?! Please don't, I would never want her to get fired. It was partly my fault."

"No, you were absolutely right and she was absolutely wrong, it's what she deserves, and if you want we can lock her up in the dungeon."

Victoria gasped, but before she could say anything Elsa was already making her way over to Alicia.

Alicia knew she had to go make up with her sister, and warn her.

Victoria knew she had to get to Alicia before she could get fired.

Elsa and Anna knew that their plan was going to work.

Alicia ran through the halls.

"Victoria! Victoria!"

When Victoria heard her sister she ran over to her direction.

"Alicia! Alicia!"

When they finally reached each other they were out of breath.

"Victoria, I'm sorry for everything. Sometimes I get too caught up in things I know I'll never have." Alicia said apologetically.

"I'm sorry too, it's just that you're my baby sister and I don't want your dreams to get crushed."

"Thanks Victoria but I have to warn you, you might get fired from the job because of the fight we had."

Victoria looked confused.

"What?! I thought you were the one getting fired because of the fight we had."

"Huh? Who told you that?"

"Queen Elsa. What about you?'

"Anna did."

Victoria and Alicia starred at each other with confused faces.

Elsa and Anna were laughing in the background, making Victoria and Alicia turn around. Their expressions went from confused to peeved.

"Which one of us is getting fired?" Victoria asked.

"Neither of you, it was just a prank to get you guys to make up." Elsa answered as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"You guys are evil, don't play with my emotions, I already tore down and set flames to half of the castles and now we only got 20 seconds to get out of here or we'll all die!" Alicia said frantically.

"What?!" Elsa and Anna yelled at the same time.

Kai stated running frantically over to them.

"Help! The castle is on fire! It's destroying quickly! We'll all die if we stay here!"

Elsa and Anna wasted no time running to the nearest exit.

The guards stopped them.

"Halt! Who are you guys?'

"We got no time for this, there's a fire!" Elsa shouted.

"Tell me who you are!" The guard commanded.

"You know who we are! I'm Queen Elsa and this is Princess Anna." Elsa said frustrated.

"Doesn't ring a bell."

Smoke started to cover the castle until you couldn't see it any longer.

"What do you mean doesn't ring a bell?! Let us pass!" Elsa commanded.

"Are you sure there's a fire?" The guard asked.

"Can't you see?" Anna asked.

"I think the fire is more afraid of you than you are of it." The guard said.

Elsa and Anna looked at him like he was the stupidest man alive.

Elsa began to get frustrated, she threw a snow-ball at the guard and ran away when he moved from his position with Anna right by her side.

They ran, and ran, and ran. It seemed like the smoke was chasing them. Anna fell down on the grass.

"Anna!" Elsa screamed.

"Save yourself, go without me."

Elsa shook her head and came to Anna's aid.

Bam! A large explosion of smoke came their way, leaving them hopelessly on the ground. Holding on to each other for dear life.

The End.

Just Kidding...

The smoke vanished and all that was left was laughter.

Elsa looked up and she realized that the smoke was gone, it didn't even smell like smoke. Her castle was fine, and the people were laughing. There she and Anna was on the grass, being laughed at by a bunch of people.

Alicia ran over to them.

"Ha ha you fell for it, the castle wasn't on fire, it was an illusion."

Elsa and Anna were stunned.

As far as the people knew, Elsa and Anna had gone mad, thinking the castle was on fire and that smoke was chasing them.

Even Victoria seemed to be laughing, at the confused looks on their faces.

When Elsa and Anna got to the castle, they witnessed Alicia giving a high five to Kai.

"Good job Kai, they totally fell for it…literally."

Anna was astonished.

"Kai you were in on it too?"

Kai nodded his head.

"You guys fooled us, so we fooled you back." Alicia grinned.

"But Kai doesn't know about your…" Elsa began to say.

"He knows about our powers, he found out a while ago."

Kai winked. "When would I ever have an opportunity like this again?"

Elsa and Anna looked at each other with pure confusion.

"Don't underestimate me girls." Alicia said with a mischievous grin.

"I never will." Anna said.

"Now everybody thinks we're insane." Elsa said.

Alicia shrugged. "Best queen ever."

A thought crossed Victoria's mind. She just kept thinking about the flashback she had in her dream.

"Let's have a snow-ball fight."

Anna and Alicia liked that idea.

"Where?" Anna asked.

Alicia mouth turned into a smile.

"Let's have it in the ball room." She suggested.

Elsa's hand shook.

"In the ball room? Are you guys sure?"

Anna, Victoria, and Alicia all screamed yes at the same time.

"Well okay then, what's the worst that could happen?" Elsa said confidently.

Alicia and Anna raced each other to the ball room, while Elsa and Victoria walked at the same pace.

"Elsa?" Victoria called.

"huh, yeah?"

"You ready to kick some little sister butt?"

Elsa smirked.

"Of course I am, they won't know what's coming."

They quietly laughed wickedly as they approached the ball room.

When they got to the ball room, she let her worries go and turned the ballroom into a winter wonderland.

"It's a rematch against big sisters vs. little sisters." Anna said forming a snowball.

"Wait! Let's huddle first." Alicia yelled.

The girls got in their teams and whispered their plan for one minute.

"Ready!" Elsa yelled.

The war was on, once again snow pounded on Anna's and Alicia's side. Alicia quickly created a snow fort, while Anna tried her best to throw snow-balls. Out of know where a blizzard ripped their snow fort apart, and blew massive chunks of snow into their direction. They knew that their sisters really wanted revenge.

"Alicia! Do something!" Anna yelled, blocking her face.

Alicia had an idea. What if she could gain control of the blizzard. That would take a lot of effort, maybe her sister could do it, but could she? She figured she might as well try, because Elsa and Victoria were out for blood.

She took a deep breath and she concentrated on the blizzard, she held out her hands and she moved the blizzard slowly to the other direction, it inched away as Anna began to smile in amazement. She moved her hand and fingers like they were being carried by a breeze. Alicia began to get the hang of it, so she jerked it away from her and the blizzard went sprawling towards Elsa's and Victoria's side like a tornado. Elsa stood her ground, waiting for Victoria to do something. Victoria held out her hands, and blocked the blizzard dead in its tracks as it was just about to knock them down like a bowling ball.

Elsa and Victoria were breathing heavily, and then they realized that the heavy wind and pounding snow was gone, all that was left was a couple feet of snow on the ground, and the walls being covered with ice.

"Alicia, send me up so I can do what I did last time." Anna smirked.

"Okay Anna, don't go too high. Remember we're indoors." Alicia said waving her hand around Anna.

Anna flew up, and went over to the other side. This was too easy she thought.

Victoria nudged Elsa, and when Elsa gave her attention, Victoria pointed up to Anna flying across the room, going to their side. Elsa smiled wickedly.

"How cute, she thinks that's going to work again." Elsa snickered.

Anna landed on the ground and grabbed a big snow ball. She quietly giggled, imagining the shocked expressions that would be on their faces.

She threw the snow-ball, and waited for the outcome.

"Ahh" She screamed, someone grabbed her.

Elsa dragged her body to an ice prison, and slammed the door shut. Leaving Anna there confused.

She saw Elsa laughing evilly, as she was pointing to her.

"Elsa, what the heck?"

"You thought that plan was going to work? Well it back-fired and we're not letting you go until your little friend over there surrenders to Victoria and I".

Anna stared blankly at her sister.

"You'll never get away with this!" Anna yelled dramatically.

"Oh but I already have." Elsa snarled.

Everyone was an actor.

"Anna! What's going on!" Alicia yelled.

"Listen up Alicia, we locked up Anna, and we're not releasing her until you surrender to our power." Victoria shouted.

"Surrender to your power? This is a snow-ball fight!" Alicia yelled.

"We will fight to the death!" Elsa said creating a sword out of ice.

"Anna, our sisters have gone crazy!" Alicia yelled.

Suddenly Elsa created an avalanche of snow, in Alicia's side. Making her run as fast as she could to Elsa's and Victoria's side.

Alicia hid behind Victoria's back and closed her eyes.

When she opened her eyes it was calm and nice.

Elsa grabbed her wrist tightly, making Alicia flinch.

"How's that for _kind_ ice queen?" Elsa smirked.

She tied her up using an ice rope.

"Now surrender! We won!" Elsa commanded.

"Never!" Anna yelled.

Elsa threw a snow ball at her face.

"Surrender!" She commanded again.

"No we will not surrender! Alicia said stubbornly.

Victoria stuffed a snow-ball into her mouth.

"Surrender!" Elsa shouted again.

Alicia had an idea. She melted the rope that was tied around her and made a run for it.

Elsa pounced on her like a cheetah, while Victoria became overcome with laughter.

"Surrender now and no one gets hurt!"

"You're taking this way too far!" Alicia said struggling out of Elsa's grip.

Elsa kept stuffing snow-balls in her face.

"Victoria are you gonna let her do this?" Anna asked.

"She's the queen, she can do whatever she wants." Victoria giggled.

She knew Elsa would never purposely hurt her sister, especially not for a snowball fight.

"You cannot make me surrender!" Alicia yelled as Elsa grabbed on to her like tape.

"Do it or I'll..umm…Freeze your heart!"

"I don't believe you!"

"Try me!"

"You don't have the guts!"

"Oh, I will get my ice-sword little girl!"

"And I will melt it snow girl!"

Inside Elsa and Alicia wanted to laugh, because they didn't mean any of it. They were just in the moment.

Anna felt like it was going to last forever if somebody didn't stop it.

"Elsa, Elsa, Elsa!" Anna called.

"What?!" Elsa answered still holding on to Alicia.

"Calm down, we surrender. Okay? You guys win, just stop being so crazy it's scary."

Elsa glared at Alicia.

"Yeah, you win. Big sisters rule." Alicia said nervously.

Elsa got off of Alicia and gave Victoria a high five.

Elsa released Anna from the ice prison.

"This is what happens when you have a snowball fight with the ice queen and two witches." Anna mumbled to herself.

As the sun began to set, Elsa, Anna, and Alicia drank hot chocolate, while Victoria preferred tea. They all sat there talking about how crazy and fun the snowball fight they had earlier was.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Queen, the princess, and the servants**

**Chapter 10**

"Anna, wake up." Elsa said slightly shaking her.

"Huh, why it's too early?" Anna said throwing a pillow at her sister.

"We are taking a trip today. So wake up."

"No! We can go later."

Elsa grabbed a pillow and hit Anna with it.

"Ow! Stop it, I don't feel like waking up."

Elsa hit Anna with the pillow again.

"I'm not going get up, so leave me alone."

Elsa grew annoyed. She stuffed a ball of snow down her gown.

"Ah, cold! It's cold! I'm cold! Too cold!" Anna screamed jumping out of bed.

"Looks like you're awake." Elsa smirked.

"You got problems."

"Now go get ready, we're about to leave."

Elsa left the room, and left Anna to get changed.

Anna met her sister at the castle entrance.

"Okay Elsa. I didn't even eat breakfast, tell me where we're going." Anna yawned.

"We're going to…my ice castle."

Anna blinked.

"Why aren't you excited?"

"I don't know, it's just too early for me to be going to an ice castle."

"I wanted to leave early so we could get there as soon as possible, anyway it's going to be fun. Come on!" Elsa said pulling Anna over.

They met up with Kristoff who was a couple yards away.

"Hi girls, you ready to get going?" Kristoff asked getting his sled ready.

Elsa and Anna both nodded.

Sven licked Anna on the face.

"Oh hey Sven." Anna giggled.

Olaf came out of know where and greeted Elsa and Anna."

"Is it okay if Olaf comes?" Kristoff asked.

"Of course everything's better with Olaf." Elsa answered.

They all got on Kristoff's new stylish sled, and started to go the way to Elsa's ice castle. They had a more peaceful trip that didn't include getting attacked by wolves and jumping off cliffs.

Of course during the ride Olaf was talking about completely random things.

"Her hair smells like flowers, she's the prettiest girl in the tower." He sung to himself.

"Olaf who are you talking about?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, umm no one." He said nervously.

"Ooh Olaf has got a crush!" Anna teased.

"Ah no Anna, it's just a song." Olaf insured.

"I'm sure Olaf was just singing nothing more." Elsa said defending her little snow buddy.

"Thank you Elsa." Olaf thanked.

Two minutes later.

"So who you crushing on?" Elsa whispered to Olaf.

"You don't need to know." Olaf smiled.

"Yes I do. I built you, which means I need to know about you life, which means I need to know who your crush is." Elsa protested.

"If I tell you, you have to promise to keep it a secret." Olaf said narrowing his eyes.

"Ice queen's word."

"I really, really like…_Victoria_." He said extra quiet.

Elsa gasped.

"You like Victoria?!" Elsa yelled in shock.

"Olaf likes Victoria?! Anna yelled in surprise.

"Way to go Olaf, go big or go home." Kristoff said macho.

"Olaf you have to tell her so you guys can fall in love and get married!" Anna yelled.

Everybody looked at Anna like she was crazy.

"Don't listen to Anna, just admire her. I don't think any of you want to get married. Plus that would be really weird." Elsa said thinking about how that would turn out.

"Plus you don't pick your nose like all other guys do, you're one of a kind." Kristoff praised.

"That's because I don't have nostrils, or bones, or a skull, or muscles, or a belly button, or a magic flying princess pony who throws tea parties and shoots bunnies out of her eyes." Olaf grinned.

"He does have a valid point." Anna said.

"How come every time we have a talk as a group it always ends up becoming weird?" Elsa asked.

"Because we're all weird people." Anna answered.

"No, I'm pretty normal." Elsa protested.

"Elsa we're on a sled pulled by a man and a reindeer raised my rocks who are actually magic talking trolls, with a living snowman, on our way to an ice castle built by you in like one minute." Anna said intelligently.

"So much for being normal." Elsa giggled.

Kristoff pulled up at the staircase leading to Elsa's ice castle.

"I'm going to go gather some ice, I'll see you guys in a couple of Hours." Kristoff said kissing Anna on the cheek.

Elsa, Anna, and Olaf walked up the staircase.

"Elsa I can't tell you how glad I am you made a staircase, I don't want to have to climb up a mountain." Anna said relieved.

Elsa nodded as they made their way to the ice castle. Elsa opened the door, it looked pretty much the same as she remembered it. She noticed that there were no cracks on the wall, or floor. She looked up.

"The chandelier! They did fix it!" Elsa said excitedly.

"Wow it's still beautiful in here." Anna said impress.

Olaf eyes widened it amazement.

"Elllllsssiiieee!" Marshmallow yelled once seeing Elsa.

"Marshmellow!" Elsa yelled back.

They ran up and hugged each other. Then Marshmallow spotted his worst enemies.

"Roooaaaaaaaaaarrrr!" He growled.

Anna hid behind Elsa.

"Umm…Elsa tell him not to throw us off a mountain." Anna said nervously.

"Of course Anna."

"Marshmallow, throw them off the balcony instead." Elsa commanded.

Marshmallow came charging at them.

"Elsa, that's not what I meant!" Anna said as her legs started shaking.

Elsa chuckled. "I'm just kidding. Marshmallow, Anna and Olaf are friends don't harm them."

Marshmallow changed his approach and instead he patted them on head.

"Frands!" Marshmallow said calmly.

"Yeah we're your friends." Olaf said bubbly.

"Me popular, me got lot of frand." Marshmallow boasted.

"Marshmallow has anyone been in the castle since I've been gone?" Elsa asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Yes, two gals who play game with me. They fixed thingy-ma-bobby in the roof." He said pointing up.

"Well, how nice of them. I hope I meet them one day." Elsa winked.

Marshmallow grabbed a book that he had laid down.

"Read it please!" He begged.

Elsa grabbed the book.

"_Don't give up on your dreams."_ Elsa said reading the title.

She looked on the back of the title paged.

"Owned by Victoria." She read.

She noticed scribbles on the that same page.

"Alicia was here." She read.

"Okay Marshmallow we'll read this to you." Elsa said opening up the book.

The book consists of a bunch of poems, letters, phrases, and short pieces of writing.

Elsa liked the whole book, but the last poem was probably here favorite.

"_There's a power inside_

_That you just want to hide_

_But if you embrace_

_And have some faith_

_There will be nothing you can't do_

_Just be free and be you_

_There's no words to describe_

_When you don't have to cry_

_The door isn't shut_

_No scars and no cuts_

_No more of the pain_

_The sun comes out after rain_

_Find some peace in yourself_

_It's better than gold or complete wealth_

_Don't give up on your dreams_

_Not as hard as it seems_

_Just give it all your heart_

_That's the most important part_

_It will all be okay_

_Starting now, starting today_

_Don't lose hope_

_Life is like a rope_

_Because you have to climb_

_And it will take time_

_But don't give up on your dreams_

_Love is as contagious_

_As a disease"_

Elsa smiled after she finished reading the poem.

"Look at this poem guys!" Anna said pointing to another poem. "This time I'll read."

She cleared her throat.

"_people used to call me a witch_

_Because I didn't need a marriage or a kiss_

_Because I was strong enough to live my life _

_In a way that power was my paradise _

_When they saw me they closed the curtains_

_They kicked me out of the churches_

_I was pushed away from the world_

_I was an isolated, lonely girl_

_One day I realized_

_What was right before my eyes_

_There's nothing wrong with a little bit of magic_

_It's forever mine, if I got it, I have it._

_Why act like it's a curse_

_When it's a blessing no worse_

_Till this day I am free_

_Because I didn't give up on my dreams."_

"Wow, these are beautiful poems." Elsa praised.

"Yeah, I could read them all day." Anna said smiling.

"Let's have a snowball fight!" Elsa suggested.

Anna gulped.

"Oh no, I have no magic now."

Elsa smirked. "_Exactly."_

Anna froze.

"Elsa last time you locked me in an ice prison, and attacked Alicia."

"I didn't attack her!"

"Well you pounced on her and threatened to freeze her heart."

"I wasn't actually going to do it."

"Yeah sure Elsa, we all know what you're capable of."

"Don't be such a baby Anna, I won't go crazy this time.

"Fine Elsa."

Let's face it Anna lost miserably, so terribly that Marshmallow and Olaf felt really bad for her. By the time it was over she was covered with a hill of snow. Anna brushed herself off and glared at her gloating sister.

Elsa and Anna took a moment to just relax.

"This is great." Elsa said calmly.

"Yeah, the only thing that would make this better is chocolate." Anna said as Elsa agreed.

"Oh yeah, I'll be right back!" Elsa said running as fast as she could.

She came back with chocolate, and sat it down on a table."

"Elsa this is great, but where did you get chocolate from?"

"Well funny story, on my coronation day I kind of stashed a bag of chocolate in my cape before I ran off.

"What?!"

"Yeah, I stashed like four bags."

"Then where are the other bags of chocolate?"

"I ate them."

woah, so while I was getting attacked by wolves and walking with aching feet, you were eating bags of chocolate?"

Elsa shrugged. "You should of came with me."

Anna's eye twitched. Elsa stood there stuffing a hand full of chocolate into her mouth.

Anna sighed. "You really are a piece of work Elsa."

She reached down to grab some chocolate, but they were all finished.

Elsa gave a sheepish smile.

Anna sighed again.

This time Elsa was eating a piece of chocolate cake.

"What the heck? You stashed some chocolate cake too!" Anna exclaimed.

"It was _my _coronation, I wasn't gonna let you guys eat _my_ food.

Anna rolled her eyes and started to chow down on a piece of chocolate cake.

"I don't suppose you stashed a drink?" Anna asked expecting a no.

"Wine or apple cider?"

"What!? You stole a bottle of wine and a jug of apple cider?!"

"I didn't steal anything, all I did was take some bags of chocolate, some chocolate cake, some wine and some apple cider while no one was looking and sneaked it out of the castle without anyone knowing."

Anna sighed. "Apple cider."

They drank their drinks out of ice cups. And waited for Kristoff to come back.

Sure enough he came back in about twenty minutes, it was hard telling Marshmallow that they were going to leave him again, but after promising to come back Marshmallow was finally able to let them go.

They soon got on the sled and went on their way back to the castle.

Meanwhile at the castle…

"They're gone! Let's throw a party!" Alicia yelled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"We can't Alicia" Kai said in response.

She began pouting. "Why not?"

"Because we don't know when they'll be back." He answered.

"Alicia, the first thing you think about while they're gone is throwing parties?" Victoria said shaking her head.

Alicia nodded. "Let's eat all the chocolate and blame it on mice!"

"You little rebel." Victoria teased.

"fine! I'm just gonna take a walk around the castle." Alicia said restlessly.

Alicia began to walk to a part of the castle that rarely got explored. She reached a part that was colder, darker, and different from the rest of the castle. She looked through a mirror that was hanged up. She opened her mouth to say 'hello gorgeous' But a voice that wasn't her own said it first.

The reflection of herself quickly became foggy and got replaced by the reflection of the face of a handsome man. Alicia jumped back.

Her scream was muffled, her eyes darkened.

"Who are you?" She asked.

The man smiled.

"I am The anonymous, the person who sent you that love letter."

She pulled the letter out of the pocket of her dress.

"This one?" She asked.

He glanced at the letter.

"Yes."

He stepped forward, coming out of the wall and soon Alicia could see the whole body of a tall, fit man, with structure in his face, and pearly white teeth.

"Wow, you are gorgeous." Alicia said stunned.

"Yes, I'm sure I am. But you, you're the one who's stunning,"

"I thought you'd be Leonardo, but I'm not complaining."

"No no no. My name is not important right now. What's important is that you go outside with me."

"Uh, I don't know. We just met."

"But I know a lot about you."

"like what?"

"You're 19, you love chocolate, your middle name is Belle, you have an older sister named Victoria, you were sold into slavery when you were 4, you like to throw parties, you've been having the same dream since you were 5,You don't like eating fish on Wednesdays, your favorite food is everything, you have a heart shaped birth mark on your back, You and your sister ran away from slavery, and most of all you're a powerful witch."

Alicia blinked. "Wow, how do you know all that?"

"It's complicated. You see I'm a wizard, and I have studied a prophecy that helps me find my soul mate. Anyway it lead me to you and told me everything about you."

Alicia's eyes popped out of her head.

" Wow that's creepy! But also amazing! What do we do?"

"We go outside, there's something I have to show you."

"Okay soul mate, I'm with you."

Alicia followed the handsome stranger outside, he kept holding her hand as he lead her to wherever he was going.

"Here we are!" He yelled.

Alicia looked around and smiled, but all she saw were a bunch of men. She looked confused.

"Who are these people?" She asked.

He was gone, he had disappeared and now Alicia was all alone with a group of random men.

They all smirked, and had evil looks on their faces.

"What's going on?" She asked immediately backing away.

Then suddenly a hand covered her mouth and grabbed her body.

"And where do you think you're going slave?" One of the men asked.

Alicia struggled to break free.

He dragged helpless little Alicia to their carriage.

"Now, time to get Victoria." Another man said smiling evilly. They marched their way to the castle, when they explained to the guards what they have came for, they let them pass without any disturbances.

"I will go find her." A man volunteered as he went through the castle entrance.

Elsa, Anna, Olaf, Kristoff, and Sven pulled up next to the castle.

Elsa and Anna walked through the entrance and went into the castle, yawning in exhaustion.

The man went to go ask the first person he could find, Mary the clueless servant told him that Victoria was around the corner washing a window. He smiled evilly as he made his way to the corner that the innocent woman was. He came out nowhere.

"Hello Victoria."

Victoria turned around.

"Gaston! What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing."

"I'm not going back to being your slave!"

"Well if I let you stay, who's going to keep Alicia company?"

Victoria gasped.

"Leave her alone!"

"She's my slave, I can do whatever I want with her!"

Victoria stepped back.

"You see she's always happy, and smiling, humming, and tapping her feet. It irks me. But you, you're so depressed, and heart-broken that you can't find the strength to stand up to me, or sing a melody. That's what slavery can do to people. Now I'm sure with a few beatings and abusive language your sister will break."

"No!" She yelled.

Gaston ran up to her and covered her mouth with her hand and tightly dragged her body. She struggled to get out but he only hit her in the head.

Luckily Elsa and Anna saw this cruel thing happen and came to the rescue.

"What are you doing!?" Elsa yelled.

"Getting back my slave!" He answered.

"Back off!" Anna commanded.

"I don't know how it works here, but as far as I know the men don't take orders from stupid little girls." He insulted.

"Let her go and apologize! Or we will-" Elsa said getting cut off.

"Will what? Harm me and my men will kill Alicia in a heart-beat."

Ice started to freeze on the wall, icicles started appearing around the corners.

Gaston dragged Victoria out, hitting her hard every time she moved.

"We've got to get back to Latiah, so we can get you guys married. Say good bye to freedom, for now on you will get beat for breathing when I don't say so." He growled making his way to a big carriage that consists of 8 men.

Alicia had been on her way to Latiah with 9 other men on another carriage. Once they tied up Victoria, they were on their way.

Elsa and Anna ran out the castle as fast as they could, but already they were gone.

"He does own them so legally he's allowed to take them." Elsa said to Anna.

"Maybe so, but he's taking them out of Arendelle, so since we're a different kingdom he can't do that."

"He's such a stinker."

"What do you wanna do about it?" Anna asked.

Elsa and Anna both thought about it and a light bulb flashed in their head.

"Let's go save them!" They both said at the exact same time.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Queen, the princess and the servants**

**Chapter 11**

Elsa and Anna took a deep breath. They ran back into the castle to informeverybody that they were leaving. When they saw Kai, they immediately ran up to him.

"Kai! Alicia and Victoria had just been taken away; we're going to Latiah to save them." Anna said out of breath.

"Oh dear, bless their hearts I really liked them. What do you want us to do?" Kai said.

"We want everyone else to stay here at the castle, and you're in charge. If we're not back in a couple days, send some people to go look for us." Elsa said frantically.

"Okay then have a safe trip." Kai nodded.

"Kai?" Anna asked.

"Yes." He answered as he was about to walk away.

"Where is Latiah?" Anna asked.

Elsa and Anna both didn't have a clue where it was. Kai sighed.

"Follow me." He commanded.

Elsa and Anna followed him to the servant headquarters. It was really strange, there was a table with poker and cards on it, also a cabinet supplied with goodies like cookies, muffins, and crackers. The walls were a nice emerald green and a statue stood nice and tall. Kai looked in a drawer and pulled out a big map. He laid it flat on a table. It appeared to be the map of their side of Europe. Elsa and Anna leaned in close to see the map. Kai pointed at Arendelle and then pointed at Latiah.

"They are very close to each other but because of cultural differences, the king and queen try to stay as unnoticeable as possible. It should take no more than a couple hours to get there if you follow this trail correctly, other path ways might be dangerous or more difficult." Kai said pointing directly to a distinctive trail that connected Arendelle and Latiah.

Elsa and Anna pointed nodded their heads.

"Here, take this map and good luck!" He smiled.

Elsa and Anna made their way to the castle entrance.

"Wait Elsa!" Anna yelled.

"What?"

"First of all, even though we know where Latiah is we still don't know, where they'll be."

Elsa thought about it.

"Maybe so, but I think captured slaves that are getting forced into marriage will get around and get people talking, so I bet if we ask we'll get our information."

"Okay but before we go let's pack some stuff."

"Oh okay, like what?"

"Let's see food, some clothes, CHOCOLATE, water, CHOCOLATE and most importantly CHOCOLATE.

Elsa giggled.

"Okay let's hurry up."

Elsa and Anna hurried up to go get the supplies they needed and packed them in a bag almost too quickly.

They without any time went to go get horses. They wanted to tell Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven but they were nowhere to be found and they didn't have much time.

Before they left, Elsa went to grab something and stuffed it in her bag.

Elsa held the map as the two sisters tried to follow the path that lead to Latiah.

At the castle, Kai gave a slight grin.

"Okay guys they fell for it, you guys can stop playing now."

He was oblivious to how serious the situation was.

"Guys? I know this was a prank."

He was just standing there talking to himself.

"Wait a minute, this is serious isn't it?"

He must have been delusional because he thought he saw the painting on the wall nod his head.

"Well they're going to be okay, Elsa and Anna got it under control. They'll go over there and sort things out. _Hopefully._

He was very fond of them, they were very nice and Alicia reminded him of his daughter that was all grown up. Victoria reminded him of himself when he was younger, they were like family. If there was something he could do, he would do it. But what could he do? It did give him joy at the moments when he helped them play a prank on Elsa and Anna. How stupid they looked that day. He felt so alive, he felt a lot of confidence. How joyous he felt that he let Alicia sing him into throwing a party while Elsa and Anna were away. It was only supposed to be once, but he got carried away and decided to party every night. It was different, it was weird, but it was special. They brought a lot of fun to his world that he thought he wouldn't have again. So was it over? It didn't have to be but, it wasn't the same.

He had an idea that brought joy to his heart. He went ahead and made his way to the public cemetery that one of his best friends had been buried in.

He sat next to Tom's grave.

"You know I know you've been watching over us. I miss you Tom, you'll always be very close to my heart. You were taken away so sudden and unexpectedly that sometimes I forget you're gone. Who didn't like you? Anna adored you, Elsa respected you, the king and queen were very fond of you, and as for us the workers. We loved you; we all love each other very much. Keep an eye over Elsa and Anna. They're the only ones left before we all die from depression."

Kai refused to cry, instead he smiled and patted Tom's grave before he slowly walked away. He was making his way to another destination. He walked to the royal cemetery and made his way to two big grave stones that stood next to each other. He sighed again. This was a really depressing day.

"Hello your majesties. Umm… this is really awkward but yeah, hi, err… just in case the suspense is killing you." Kai paused, thinking about what he just said. . "Okay wrong choice of words, but yeah I just wanted to umm… say… that… umm… you guys are doing a great job of keeping watch over your daughters, they've grown into wonderful, admirable, strong young women. Just yesterday Anna was asking Elsa to build a snowman and… wait that was yesterday. Wow okay no examples. Ooh look that's a squirrel, it's brown, and small, interesting. Ha ha Bananas! Err.. thanks and yeah have a good day I guess."

Kai walked back to the castle, okay yeah so that did not go as smooth as it could of but he tried. He was nervous talking to them even though they were deceased. At least now he felt a little at peace and relaxed.

Elsa and Anna kept riding their horse. Anna had a thought cross her mind.

"Hey Elsa what if this was all a prank?"

Elsa's face showed no mercy.

"I would kill them myself, then I'd somehow het them to live, and then I'd kill them again, and then I'd laugh and sing like nothing happened, and then I'd kill them until I killed them again."

Anna had a straight face.

"Well I don't know if that's possible to kill someone four times, remind me never to get on your bad side."

Elsa slightly smiled.

"Let's just hope the best."

They kept on riding their horses to the path that seemed to be going pretty well. At least until Elsa handed the map over to Anna so she could grab some chocolate from her bag. Anna held it up in the air as it swayed in the wind; a big gust of wind blew it out of her loose grasp with the map. And it blew away in the wind.

"Umm, Elsa?" Anna called.

"Yeah, Anna."

"We have a slight problem."

"What is it?"

"Well the map that we're using…"

"What about the map?"

"It kinda blew away."

Elsa's expression was priceless, even the horses seemed to notice that Anna had messed up big time.

"Anna!"

"It wasn't my fault, the wind was being a meany!"

"Well now what are we going to do?"

"Relax I'm sure the trail is very distinctive, and I think I remember some of the way."

"Anna we're doomed."

"No we're fine."

Anna didn't have the slightest clue of where to go. They stumbled upon the option of a river, a mountain, and a another trail.

"Let's take the trail!" Elsa suggested.

"No Elsa, don't you know rivers mean short cuts?"

"Since when?"

"Since forever, trust me I have a good sense of navigation."

"Yeah sure, I'm going to take the trail."

"No we need you to freeze the river!"

"Anna I'm not about to freeze a river so that you can get us lost."

Anna frowned. "Well then Captain Anna's So Awesome I hope you know how to swim."

Elsa rolled her eyes, even Anna's horse was playing the shame game, making sad eyes and dropping its head. Elsa went ahead and followed her sister, while her horse nudged her. They just had to pick horses that were related.

Anna eyed her sister following her as she smirked.

"I knew you'd come around." Anna smiled.

"Whatever." Elsa said.

Elsa got off her horse and slightly touched the water, that little touch froze the whole river. Their horses looked terrified at crossing.

"Come on you guys can do it! Nothing to be afraid of." Elsa said as encouragement.

They both looked cautiously at each other.

"Come on ice doesn't bite." Elsa said.

"Actually there's frostbite." Anna said.

"Quiet Anna! That's just a myth."

Anna opened her mouth to object but she knew that proving Elsa wrong wouldn't do anything.

Anna's horse gave it a try, she stepped into the frozen river and slowly made his way across the river.

"Go ahead Captain Anna's So Awesome, you can do it!" Anna said encouraging her horse.

"Anna did you really have to name your horse Captain Anna's so Awesome?'

"Yes I did Elsa, he shall never forget."

Elsa's horse then gave it a try and Elsa soothingly tried to calm him. Luckily they both made it to the other side. Next Elsa without any fear what's so ever went to go cross it. Anna then realized why the horses were scared.

"Umm, Elsa that ice looks slippery." Anna said nervously.

Elsa sighed, she grabbed Anna's hand.

"Hold on!" She screamed.

"Wait, what?" Anna asked before Elsa ran across the river holding on to Anna's hand. It was so sudden that Anna forgot to breath. When they reached the other side of the river, Elsa let Anna's hand go.

"See not so scary right?" Elsa asked getting onto her horse.

"No, but how about you warn me next time you drag me across a frozen river?"

"No promises."

Anna looked back

"Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Yes."

"You probably should unfreeze that river."

Elsa looked back as well.

"Ugh, but it's not that noticeable."

"Elsa stop being lazy."

"But I have to wave my hand, I'm exhausted just thinking about it."

"Elsa!"

"Ugh fine."

She effortlessly unfroze the river with a little shake in her fingers.

"Ugh that was so exhausting." Elsa groaned.

"Yeah you can run across a river with no problems, but you can't wave your fingers?"

Elsa shrugged as they continued to ride to wherever Anna was taking them.

Meanwhile… Alicia sat in the coach, waiting for it to get to Latiah, she hated everything about the situation, she hated how uncomfortable she was with all the hot air and men always touching her. She also hated how helpless she felt. Did she imagine that guy? It all happened so fast, was it an illusion? She wondered where her sister was, their coaches never crossed paths. She gave an evil look at the guy who aggressively dragged her. The man looked back at her and started getting mad. Alicia looked out the glass window and lightly tapped on it. It cracked and she smirked, then turned back at the aggressive guy. He grabbed his sword which got the attention of all the other men and held it close to her body.

"Don't try anything!" He said menacingly.

Alicia tapped on his sword and it shattered. Everybody turned to see the embarrassed man.

"Wow your sword was really weak." Another man commented.

Alicia turned away and continued to stare out the window, that had a slight crack in it.

In Victoria's coach…

"You know it really hurt my feelings how you and your sister ran away, I watched you guys grow up, more than half of your lives have been spent with me. You have to admit I'm the closet thing you have to a father, and a uncle, and a grandpa. You wanted to leave the only thing you've ever known?" Gaston said laid back.

Victoria paused for about five minutes.

"This is not the only thing I've ever known, I had a real family and they loved me very much. They never forced me to do anything, they never beat me, and they would never make me marry random strangers." She said through her teeth.

"Well that's in the past, obviously they didn't love you and your sister enough or they wouldn't have sold you. So welcome to reality."

"How do you sleep at night knowing that you're the devil's spawn?" Victoria blurted out, she was thinking it but she never planned to say it.

"Hush! I dare you talk to me that way. I don't know what you learned and did at that castle but that's over so your vacation is done."

"How did you even find us?"

"I don't want to go into details but your sister is stupid. That's all I need to say."

"No, she can come up with a prank in 6.5 seconds."

"Maybe but she's still stupid, you'd be better off if she was never born."

"No way!"

"Whatever, we'll be there soon, get ready for the best day of your life."

"And if I somehow get rescued?"

Gaston began laughing.

"By who? Trust me nobody cares whether you lived or died so nobody would even think about saving you."

"Don't make assumptions."

And with that Victoria turned around and looked out the window.

Elsa and Anna continued riding their horses. A faint growl noise came from the distance, Anna was shaken up with fear. The growl started to become louder and louder as they moved along.

"Elsa?" Anna whispered.

"Huh?"

"Be careful I think I hear something."

"What do you think it is?"

Suddenly her horse neighed that resembled a high scream; a pack of wolves surrounded them. Elsa and Anna stayed in place. Their horses panicked and went into full karate mode, the bigger wolves aimed for the horses and the other wolves aimed for Elsa and Anna.

"Stand back!" Elsa commanded.

The wolves only snarled at her.

Anna reached into her bag and grabbed a sandwich and threw it at them, she thought maybe they would leave them alone and go get the sandwich but they insisted in having the four of them as their prey. A wolf ran up the Elsa and her horse managed to kick it, making causing it too much pain to continue.

Ten wolves jumped onto them, Anna took her bag a hit every wolf she could with all her force. Some of the bigger and stronger wolves still proceeded to attack, one managed to scratch Anna's face.

"You did not just scratch my sister!" Elsa yelled.

The wolf who looked to be the leader stood his ground like he was testing her. Elsa then unleashed her powers and ice came coming out like wind and tore him apart as he stood there and growled ferociously at her. The other wolves that were lucky enough to not had been hit with the ice whimpered and ran away in fear when they saw what had just happened.

Everything became calm.

"Anna are you okay?" Elsa asked.

"Oh I'm fine, that was cool what you did."

"I guess but I only meant to scare him."

"Oh, well anyway we should get going."

Elsa and Anna continued to ride their way to where they hope Latiah was.

About fifteen minutes later Alicia's coach arrived, the men untied her then escorted her out, making sure to surround her so that she couldn't run away. They brought her into her own home that was way too familiar. So much for dreams. They locked her into a room and told to get a good rest for the busy day the next day.

Ten minutes later Victoria's coach arrived, they did the same to her. Gaston made his way over to Gregory and Seth's big home to inform them that Victoria and Alicia had been captured.

Elsa and Anna had seen a little sign that was hanged up on a tree. Elsa squinted her eyes to read it.

"Welcome to Latiah." She read.

Elsa and Anna were thrilled that they had finally made it to their destination, and Anna's ego boosted at the fact that with her guidance they made it. But before they could even breathe.

"Queen Elsa and Princess Anna what are you guys doing here?!" A man yelled as he bowed down.

"You see we have to-." Elsa got cut off.

"I have to inform the king and queen! Come with me!" He said.

Elsa and Anna followed him to a big lovely quiet castle. He went to go inform the king and queen and for the first time they saw the king and queen of Latiah. They were wearing what appeared to be animal fur, the finest jewelry was bedazzled onto their crowns and shoes. The king seemed to be about 40 to 50 year old, but the queen seemed to be 25 to mid 30's. The king stood tall. The queen looked like it took her a long time to get her makeup done and had a complicated hair style. The king had layered blonde hair, and the queen had wavy brown hair that looked dark red in the light.

"Hello." Greeted the king.

"Uh hi your majesties." Elsa said nervously.

"What brings you two here?" The queen asked.

"Umm well we're here for a mission really, it has to do with some friends who were let's say taken here and we want to go to their weddings for something important, it was very sudden so we couldn't have informed you guys ahead of time." Anna said with a little stutter.

"Well then it's great to meet you guys, we barely ever meet rulers from other kingdoms." The king said.

Elsa yawned.

"Oh I think you guys should get to sleep, we'll serve dinner and set up the guest rooms." The queen suggested.

Elsa and Anna followed a servant to the dining room where they sat down and ate a relatively small meal, the only person eating a big meal was the king. All the women even the queen of Latiah got a small meal . They wondered why. They noticed servants giving massages and playing instruments like the harp and the violin. They looked very stressed and exhausted, some even looked like they were in pain. It was hard to watch.

They soon made their way to the guest room which was big enough to be divided into two rooms, maybe even three. They wished themselves the best of luck and carried on to sleep. For the end of an unexpected, complicated, long day. They both knew that getting there was only half the problem.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Queen, the Princess, and the Servants.**

**Chapter 12**

Anna woke up earlier than usual. The first thing she saw was Elsa staring blankly out the window in the big, empty room. At first Anna was unaware of her surroundings. It took her a minute to realize where she was. She got up and stood next to her sister.

"Good morning." Anna yawned.

"Good morning."

"How was your sleep?"

"Pleasant, but I did hear a faint scream that really scared me last night."

"You heard that too? I thought I was losing my mind."

A knock came at the door, Elsa went to go open it, and there was a stressed out looking servant at the door.

"Oh good you're up it's breakfast time, we're having a special meal since you two are here."

Elsa nodded, she called Anna to get ready to leave and they headed out the door.

As Elsa was walking to the dining hall she bumped into a frantic little servant. Both of them hit their heads.

"I'm sor-" Elsa said getting cut off.

The servant begged on his hands and knees.

"Oh I'm so sorry your majesty, I'm so sorry, please forgive me I will be eternally shamed for what I did to you. Please forgive my wrong. I beg of you." He was even crying.

"Umm, sir I'm not mad. It was my fault for not looking where I was going so you really don't need to beg for my forgiveness."

"But royalty can do no wrong, it is I who must beg for your forgiveness."

"I don't know about that, everyone makes mistakes, but if it makes you feel any better I forgive you."

His face lit up.

"Really?! Oh thank you so much and please don't mention this to the king or queen, especially the queen."

"Sure, it's not a big deal anyway."

The servant felt his heart pound and a smile couldn't leave his face.

"I saw everything." The queen said literally coming out of nowhere.

The servant's face froze.

"You saw what?" Elsa asked.

"He dared bump into you, something like that should be punished!"

"It's not a big deal your majesty."

"Please call me Estephanie."She said.

" Okay then, it's not a big deal Estephanie."

"No you can't let him get away with something like this."

"….. but-"

"Slave! I will be nice, you are sentence to the dungeon until you turn 52!"

The servant's face fell and he held his head down in shame and sadness.

Elsa figured she had to say something.

"No, he only bumped into me because… umm… it was a command. I told him to bump into me because back home people bump into me all the time, so this makes me feel less homesick. He only did what I asked him to do and I praise him for his obedience."

Both Elsa and the servant waited patiently to see if Queen Estephanie would by it.

"Oh I see, slave you are free. Queen Elsa I hope you're very pleased with my obedient staff."

"Yes I am very pleased."

"Well we should be getting to breakfast now."

"Yes of course."

Elsa and Estephaine made their way to the dining hall where Anna and the king sat awkwardly at the table, both of them wondering what was taking so long for queens to get there. Elsa and Estephanie sat down and joined the king and Anna to breakfast.

They munched on a delicious cuisine that was only eaten on special occasions. Egg, sausage, a milky cream like substance filled in crisp golden brown baked pastries. Sugar sprinkled on fresh bread and a drink of handmade orange juice. A scrumptious breakfast it was.

Meanwhile Alicia and three men headed to the dressing rooms, so she could get fitted into a dress.

"Where's Victoria?" Alicia asked.

"She's somewhere." An un-descriptive man said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" She asked.

"It means you're not going to see her right now, Gaston is handling her. You'll see her at the altar."

"Why can't I see her now?"

"Be patient right now our priority is to get you fitted into a wedding dress."

Alicia sighed.

"Can I at least get women to fit me into a dress?"

"Yes because is the girliest thing ever and I am a man."

He called over two women, one old and one young.

"Fit her into a dress, she's getting married today." He commanded.

He and the two other men left the room.

"Lucinda and Jane!" Alicia yelled in excitement.

"Alicia, weren't you missing?" Lucinda the older woman asked.

"Yeah me and my sister ran away, but unfortunately we were captured and now we're getting forced into marriage." Alicia sighed.

"That's horrible honey. Where did you two go?" Jane asked.

"We went to Arendelle and became servants for the queen and princess."

"What an achievement, how did they treat you guys?" Lucinda asked.

"Really good actually, I did get attacked and I think the queen wants to kill me but yeah they were really nice and fun."

"_Fun_?" They both asked.

"Yeah! But I guess that's all over now."

"Don't worry dear I'm sure everything is going to end up just fine." Lucinda assured her.

"Now go put on this dress and we'll see how it looks." Jane said handing her a wedding dress.

Alicia tried the dress on and came back quickly. Both Lucinda and Jane thought she looked beautiful with the dress on.

"So what do you think?" Jane asked.

Alicia closely examined the dress.

"I love it but I wish I was wearing it for someone I really loved and a wedding that wasn't forced upon me." She said twirling around.

"I don't think any of the other dresses will suit you better, you're ready for the wedding." Lucinda smiled.

"Yeah I'm ready." Alicia said taking a deep breath.

"Now go change so you can where it later without ruining it." Jane said.

Alicia obeyed and went to go change.

Victoria and Gaston made their way to another dressing room.

Gaston handed her a dress he had already picked out.

"Go put this on." He commanded.

Victoria came back with a beautiful dress but an unhappy look on her face.

"This is a good dress. You will wear this and you will like it." Gaston grinned.

Victoria didn't say anything.

"It's not my fault that this is legal. Blame the queen and the king for letting the queen take over. Everybody's hoping they'll die soon and the new rulers will be nicer, but I'm not complaining because this comes to my advantage." Gaston said pacing around Victoria.

"So you're using the cruelty and neglect of the king and queen to your advantage?" Victoria finally asked.

"Yes I am. Who doesn't love the evil queen?"

"The whole kingdom fears her, I heard that when she was born her mother literally dropped dead when seeing how evil she is."

"She may not be the kindest queen but there's nothing we can do about it and frankly there's nothing I want to do about it."

"Well then you and her can burn in eternal flames together."

"What are with these talk backs? What happened to 'yes master'?"

"Ugh, I hate you so much."

Gaston stopped pacing and slowly walked up to Victoria and became face to face with her.

"Now I don't expect you to love me, but you realize that I could of killed you and your sister if I wanted to, I wouldn't get in any type of trouble, but I kept you guys alive all these years."

"Yes you have, because you'd have no one to do any of your work for you. You just want us to do whatever you say whenever you say it. That's the only reason you kept us alive. To use us for your own lazy purposes!"

"That's not a lie but there's another reason."

"And what would that be?"

"This."

Gaston planted his lips firmly on hers and held her body close to his. Victoria's brain had a hard time processing what was happening. Gaston tilted his head and held Victoria down as her hair waved down. He still held her body to his and made sure her back was slightly tilted. He even started rub her back and moved down her legs. When Victoria could finally understand what was going on she forcefully pushed him off of her and wiped her lips. She then stood there panting with tingly lips and shivering skin. Gaston looked angry, but then smiled at her shocked expression. Victoria noticed that she was still wearing the wedding dress.

"Any comments?" Gaston asked.

"Eww." She simply said.

With that she left that dressing room and locked herself in her room.

'Gaston kissed me.' Victoria kept saying in her head and her brain replayed that moment over and over.

"King sir the shippers had just came back from bringing food from Africa and they want to speak with you." A servant said.

The king excused himself and made his way to the shippers.

"You guys ship food from Africa?" Elsa asked.

"Yes we do." The queen answered.

"Really why?" Elsa asked again.

"We don't really like to get involved with other European places. I have a bit of a _reputation_ and we find it better to get 55% of our food from Africa. Plus we need to start storing food because we don't do this in winter."

"Why?" Elsa asked truly engaged in the conversation.

"Well I don't like winter, I don't like anything about it. I hate the snow, the ice, the cold temperatures, everything. So most of the season people don't go outside and just stay in their homes."

Elsa gasped.

"You don't like winter! So people aren't allowed to play in the snow?"

The queen chuckled.

"Of course not. Laughing people having a good time, I find that despicable.

"How do your people feel about that?"

The queen shrugged.

"Who cares how they feel about that? I am the queen **not them**, I'm the one who matters **not them**, The king and I make all the decisions **not them.** I don't care, and if they can't accept that than they can all hang themselves one by one as I laugh at them."

Elsa was token back.

"You don't care even a little?"

"Nope! People are suffering but I don't give it any thought. I know it's mostly the women suffering but I'm the only woman who matters in this kingdom."

Suddenly a roar of footsteps came towards the castle, the castle began to shake and ayell of people could be heard. Anna who was touring the whole castle even noticed it, she caught up with her sister and Queen Estephany to find out what was going on. All three of them looked out the window to fine a mob of mostly woman stand there with the same fierce looks on their faces.

"Go home you worthless subjects!" The queen commanded.  
One woman pointed to the ground.

"No you go home!" She yelled.

The queen scoffed.

"What is this? Go away before I have all you prosecuted!"

Still nobody budged.

"Not until you change your ways!" Another woman yelled.

"How dare you people! Which one of you want to be burned and which one of you want to be hanged?"

"Here is where we stand and here we stay!" The same woman chanted.

The queen looked closely at the crowd and noticed that her own servants were in it.

The whole crowd began to chant.

"_There's just no thing as wrong they say_

_That they can do the things they do_

_And they think there won't be a price to pay?_

One crowd of women yelled a question and the other crowd of women yelled the answer.

_(Crowd 1): "Is this bad?( Stomp, stomp , clap)_

_(Crowd 2):Very bad! ( Clap, clap, stomp)_

_(Crowed 1): Is this wrong? (Stomp, stomp, clap)_

_(Crowed 2): It's sinful! ( clap, clap, stomp.)_

_Shed out tears no longer!_

_We're ready to fight we tell you_

_And in numbers we are stronger_

_How much longer can we take it?_

_It's a wrong you can't mistake it._

_No matter how nice you say it_

_You better be ready to pay it_

_Can we take this anymore?_

_The simple answer is_

_No! (clap)_

_Will we take this anymore?_

_The simple answer is _

_No! (stomp)_

_Dreams are a waste of time they tell us_

_Well that's a bunch of nonsense fellas_

_Our freedom is what we want_

_For us, our sisters', our Aunts'_

_The light is always brighter_

_On the side that's lighter_

_The strive that's in our hearts'_

_Can tear the world apart_

_The force we never show_

_Can make your mind be blown_

_The spirit in our Souls'_

_This is not the life we chose_

_And here we'll swallow our pride_

_We have nothing left to hide_

_(Crowd 1): Is it cruel?_

_(Crowd 2): It's horrid!_

_(Crowd 1) Is this fun?_

_(Crowd 2) Can't enjoy it!_

_Can we take this anymore?_

_The simple answer is_

_No! (clap)_

_Will we take this anymore?_

_The simple answer is_

_No! (stomp)_

_When will they learn?_

_The evil ones burn_

_It's one for all_

_And all for one_

_And the words can't be unsung"_

The queen gave a long laugh.

"Aren't these fools hilarious?" She asked Elsa and Anna.

Elsa and Anna said nothing.

Church bells started ringing.

"Ooh the wedding's about to start!" The women said excitedly.

The wedding was made a big deal and almost everyone planned on attending.

"It's not over!" The women shouted and marched away.

The queen rolled her eyes.

"They're not going to do anything."

"Has anyone ever done this before?" Anna asked.

"Nope, they have clearly lost their minds', I must be getting too soft."

"Are you worried?" Elsa asked.

"No, they're the ones who should be worried."

"Well we're planning to attend that wedding so we should get going." Elsa said.

"Well then take care, come back any time and if you ever come back I guarantee that I will look even more beautiful than I already am."

The queen was actually a pretty woman but her attitude made her look ugly.

"Well okay then, the pleasure is ours." Elsa said nicely.

"Yes it is goodbye."

Elsa and Anna then made their way into town. They walked by a woman.

"Excuse me?" Elsa said tapping her shoulder.

The woman turned around.

"Oh my goodness it's the queen and princess of Arendelle!"

She instantly bowed down.

"Uh yeah, we wanted to ask you something." Anna said.

"Yes anything!"

"There is a wedding about to start right?"

"Yes"

"Who is it for?"

"It's for these two sisters that are slaves, they actually went missing and there were men looking everywhere for them. I believe they were found in Arendelle. Everyone was debating on whether or not they would be found, anyway I'm pretty sure the older sister's name is Victoria and the younger sister's name is Alicia."

"Just the wedding we was hoping for. Do you know where it is?" Elsa asked.

"Yes I do I'm heading there right now, you guys can follow me."

The woman led the way. They passed through a street that had the poorest people in all of the kingdom. When they saw Elsa and Anna they all started thinking that a miracle had came their way and started screaming, yelling, and cheering.

"Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, save me!"

"Help me!"

"Take care of my baby!"

"Kill my wife!"

"Dance with me!"

"Talk nerdy to me!"

"Please help me!"

"Bake me cookies!"

"Feed me!"

"Hi!"

Elsa and Anna gulped, the lady guiding them to the castle shook her head.

"The wedding will start in about 15 minutes, it's not supposed to be long you know since there's no love." The woman told them.

Meanwhile Alicia sat in a little room in the big building she and her sister were getting married in. She sat down with her wedding dress on and had her mirror in front her. Little by little small tears started to water her eyes.

"Why so sad?" A manly voice asked.

She turned around.

"You! I thought I made you up!"

He chuckled.

"No I'm as real as the air we're breathing."

"Where did you go? I've been thinking about you."

"I can't explain that, it's very complicated but all I want is to be with you."

"I want to be with you too but I'm getting forced to marry another guy and plus they're never going to let me run away and be with you."

"Don't worry I'm very witty, I have a plan to have you for the rest of my life, but I need you to go through the marriage I'll handle everything."

"Are you sure? I don't even know your name."

"My name will be given later darling. Don't you trust me?"

Alicia smiled.

"Yes of course I trust you!"

"And you do love me?"

"Yes I love you!"

"Then that's all that matters."

"Yes that's all that matters. Our love for each other."

"I have to ask you a question."

"What is it? Anything"

"Will you marry me? You know once I sort this out."

Alicia gasped. She starred at him as he bent down on one knee and held out a wedding ring.

"Are you kidding? Of course I'll marry you! But I can't wear that wedding ring now because… you know."

"Yes I understand. I must say that this is a bit awkward since you're already in a wedding dress and you're about to marry another man."

"Not even the world can stop us, Don't worry we'll soon be together. I trust and love you."

They smiled at each other and starred into each other's eyes.

It didn't take long for them to reach the building the wedding was being held in.

"I'm going to go take seat." The woman said excusing herself.

"Let's go the wedding is about to start." Anna said.

"Wait, Let's see if we can talk to Victoria and Alicia before the wedding starts."

"Good idea Elsa."

Elsa and Anna noticed that the wedding was supposed to start in five minutes.

"Maybe they're in here." Anna said almost turning the knob.

"Okay."

Anna did her specialty and knocked on the door.

"Someone's coming." Anna's un-named fiancé warned."

"Come in!" Alicia yelled expecting it to be someone telling her it was time for the wedding."

Anna opened the door and came inside with Elsa right behind her. Alicia's eyes looked like they were popping out of her head.

"Oh my goodness what are you guys doing here!" Alicia yelled running up to them.

"We came to save you and Victoria." Anna said proudly.

"You guys came all the way to Latiah for us?" Alicia said smiling."

"Yes we did." Elsa said.

"That's amazing but the thing is…"

"What?!" Anna impatiently asked.

"Well this is a weird story but I met a man and he's my true love, so anyway he has a plan that requires me to marry that random dude and he'll make it all work and then we'll live happily ever after. And also I'm engaged to him."

Elsa and Anna blinked.

"If you don't believe me you can meet him." Alicia said pointing over to where she and her lover was.

He was gone, Elsa and Anna saw no one."

"She's crazy." Elsa whispered into Anna's ear.

"Umm…he's shy. Uh fiancé where are you?" She called.

"Alicia are you sick?" Elsa asked while feeling Alicia's forehead.

"I'm fine, I saw him twice!"

"Have you been sleeping? Have you been eating? Are you drunk?" Anna asked.

"No, I'm fine! Fiancé where are you? Please come out."

"Umm Alicia why do you call him fiancé?" Elsa asked.

"Because I don't know his name yet."

"What! You're giving up your whole life for him and you don't even know his name?" Elsa asked, even Anna thought that was crazy.

"Two words. True love."

Elsa smacked her forehead with her palm. Anna giggled now that this crazy true love none-sense wasn't coming out of her own mouth, she realized just how weird it makes you look.

"We don't have time for this, Where's Victoria?" Elsa asked.

"I'm not sure, but she should be somewhere in this building since the wedding's about to begin."

"Well we'll see you later Alicia." Elsa said as she made her way to the door.

"You guys are invited to my future wedding by the way."

Elsa rolled her eyes, she heard some of the most craziest things that she had ever heard in one day.

Anna quickly followed and the two made their way to finding where Victoria could be. They knocked on many doors but nobody answered. Luckily when Anna knocked on one of the two last doors of the building, Victoria's cracked up voice let them in.

When they walked inside they noticed Victoria starring at a mirror.

"Umm hi Victoria." Elsa greeted.

When Victoria turned around she was confused yet relieved at Elsa and Anna's presence.

"What are you guys doing here?" Victoria asked.

"We came to rescue you and Alicia." Anna answered.

"And I think we should tell you that Alicia has gone insane." Elsa added.

"What, how?"

"Well she told us that some guy who won't tell her his name claims he's her true love and that he has some plan that's going to end with her and him getting married and living happily ever after." Elsa answered.

Victoria's eyebrows rose.

"Oh my goodness my sister is delusional."

"Yes but maybe it's a phase, anyway we have to escape before the wedding starts." Elsa said grabbing Victoria's shoulder to lift her up.

"Guys don't you understand? We can't just leave, we'll just get caught again and our punishments will be worse. Plus I wouldn't want you guys to be known for smuggling slaves."

"Yeah but-" Anna got cut off by Elsa gasping loudly.

"Is that a bruise on your lip?!" Elsa asked pointing to it.

"Well yes." Victoria said.

The presence of Elsa and Anna made her forget about what had happened earlier but now she was getting reminded again.

"How did you get that?" Elsa said.

"Umm… I ran into a wall." Victoria lied.

"No you didn't!" Elsa said.

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't."

"How would you know?"

"I can just tell, Victoria don't lie to me."

Victoria looked into Elsa's soft blue eyes.

She took a deep breath.

"Gas-" Victoria said getting cut off by a loud knock at the door, right when she was about to tell them what happened.

"The wedding is starting! Hide guys!" Victoria commanded.

Elsa and Anna got down and hid under a big table.

"Victoria the wedding's starting let's go!" Gaston yelled forcefully grabbing her hand.

Victoria glared at him and rubbed the bruise he left on her lip. Gaston felt proud and smirked the whole time.

When they left Elsa and Anna got out from under the table.

"Let's go!" Elsa said as she and Anna headed to the door.

"Just where do you think you're going?" A voice asked.

They could see a man blocking the door.

"Hans!" Elsa and Anna shouted.

"Hello ladies, it's been awhile since we've seen each other." He smirked.

"Why are you not in prison?" Anna asked.

"Let's see, the prison is sword proof, bullet proof, acid proof, bite proof, fire proof but it is not magic proof."

A little bit of magic dripped from his fingers and he sprinkled it up in the air."

"You're a…a…" Anna stuttered,

"A wizard? Yes I am."

Elsa and Anna were speechless.

"What are you doing here?" Elsa finally asked.

"I have to support my fiancé."

Elsa and Anna gasped.

"You mean Alicia?" Anna asked.

"Oh yes I do."

"You're the one who sent the letter?" Elsa asked.

"Yes I am, and I also am the one who's going to lead her on, drain her powers and leave her all alone broken hearted. She's so desperate and stupid that it's funny"

"You monster! We won't let you do that!" Elsa said through her teeth.

"But how will you stop me?"

He then gave an evil laugh and left the room, then he used his powers to close the door shut and walked away.

Anna with all her might tried to open the door but the magic Hans used to close it shut was too strong.

"Elsa use your magic." Anna suggested.

Ice than shot out of her hands and hit the door. Suddenly the temperature of the room rose dramatically and the ice that shot out of her hands quickly melted away.

Elsa then dropped to the floor.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted.

Both of them were sweating because of the high heat.

"Elsa wake up! Help! Elsa!" Anna yelled but Elsa laid there on the floor as the room seemed to get hotter and hotter.

"Help! Somebody help! Help!" Anna cried as she held her sister close to her and cried for help. Anna's mouth became dryer and dryer and her sweat poured down like rain. She couldn't use Elsa's body to cool down because her body was actually HOT.

"Help!" Anna cried again as she sat on the floor with her unconscious sister cradling in her hands.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Queen, the princess, and the servants**

**Chapter 13**

Alicia and Victoria were on the verge of being married wives. Alicia looked at the audience and saw Hans smiling at her, she waved at him and he waved back. The priest just stood there going on and on and on. There were women in the audience in tears for some reason. Victoria noticed Gaston looking right at her, she rolled her eyes when he gave an evil smirk and blew her a kiss. To her the wedding was going on forever.

As for Elsa and Anna they were locked in a room that was very high in temperature. Elsa still wasn't responding and Anna was on the floor clutching her, about to pass out herself. Anna closed her eyes and lied next to her sister and hoped for the best. Anna then jerked herself awake, she realized if they was going to get out of there than she should try her best to not faint. Anna realized that she and Elsa carried bags over to Latiah. The first bag she saw was Elsa's bag, she emptied it out onto the floor. The first thing she noticed is that Elsa had a dagger in her bag. Anna wondered why Elsa brought a dagger and glared at her sister with a weird expression on her face. She figured that she might be able to cut through the wall with it, so she repeatedly stabbed the wall even though she was super hot and was sweating like crazy. She kept on stabbing the wall until she made a whole the size of a three year old child. Lucky for her the walls were simple and were not thick. Anna then took a chair Victoria was previously sitting on and pounded the wall with it until the hole was huge and she could see the hall perfectly. Anna was exhausted and her arm and back was aching but she praised herself. She grabbed Elsa's body and attempted to carry it but Elsa ended up falling on top of her. She groaned and just decided to drag her body out of the room.

Once they reached the hall she felt like she could finally breathe, and the temperature seemed to drop tremendously. Her sweat dried on her face.

"Elsa! Wake up!" She commanded.

Elsa's body token the now cool air it was surrounded with.

She vigorously shook Elsa's body and blew on her face. Elsa's eyes fluttered open.

"Elsa!" Anna said excitedly.

"What happened?" Elsa asked.

"You fainted."

"Did the wedding start yet?"

"Yeah, but I think we're too late."

Anna helped Elsa stand, Elsa's wobbly legs could barely stand up straight.

"Let's go." Elsa said.

"I can just do it, I think you need a break. Stay here."

Elsa grabbed her bag.

"No Anna I'm fine."

"But Elsa-"

Elsa started running to the reception room.

"Elsa wait!" Anna said trying to catch up.

They ran and ran, even though they had very little energy.

The priest started to wrap up what he was saying.

"Before they are officially married, does anyone object to the marriage Seth and Victoria or Gregory and Alicia?"

The audience shook their heads no.

The doors suddenly slammed open.

"We object!" Elsa and Anna said at the same time.

The whole audience gasped.

Hans's face grew red. Did these girls ever give up?

"Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle, what are you two doing here?" The priest asked.

"Stopping this wedding." Anna said.

Victoria and Alicia looked at each other.

"Why?" The priest asked.

"Because you should only marry the people you love, and there's no love in this marriage." Elsa said.

"Who cares about love?" Gaston asked.

"Everyone who has a heart." Anna said.

"Go away!" Gaston commanded.

"Make us." Elsa said though her teeth.

"Alicia, Victoria, I know you guys really don't want to go through this marriage." Anna said.

The whole audience turned to see what their response would be.

"Shut up, you stupid, nosey, insane, dirty, little girls who don't know the first thing about love!" Gaston shouted.

"Don't you dare talk to them like that." Alicia said as she grabbed Victoria's hand and ran into the crowd to find Hans.

"This is the man I want to be with!" She confessed.

Hans gulped, this was not his plan.

"Umm this is my sister Victoria." Alicia smiled.

"It's nice to meet you." Hans said.

"He's my fiancé, my true love." Alicia said.

Victoria looked into his eyes.

"So I suppose that she sees something in you. Who are you exactly? When were you born? Have you ever been convicted of a felony? Why should I trust you? Are you even from Earth? What exactly do you plan to do with my sister? List your answer in chronological order, starting from the year you were born to the year you think you'll die because of the gravitational pull of the Earth."

Hans's mouth was wide open. Victoria's eyes showed she wasn't kidding.

"I l-l-love her." He said nervously.

"Alicia loves chocolate, but that doesn't mean she should marry it."

"We w-w-want to be together."

"You guys don't know what you want. First of all what's your name?"

"Umm…"

"Umm, what? You don't know your own name?"

"My name is H-H-Hans."

"Oh I see, is that Dutch? Or German? Sounds a little English."

"I don't really know."

" Hmm I see."

"Wait a minute one day Elsa and Anna told us a story of an evil guy named Hans who tried to kill them." Alicia said.

Hans blushed.

"Oh well it's a popular name, he sounds horrible, I can't imagine anyone doing that."

Victoria and Alicia nodded with understandment.

Elsa and Anna rushed over to them.

"There something we need to tell you about Hans!" Anna said frantically. The whole crowd looked confused and knew it wasn't a normal wedding.

Hans knew that they were going to tell them his plan, so he had to go through with before it was too late.

"But before they do Alicia, can we please go on a date." Hans said trying to hold back his smirk.

"Right now?" Alicia asked.

"Of course nothing is complete until we do a musical number together."

Alicia smiled warmly at him.

"But Alicia you need to know this." Elsa said.

Hans tugged on her arm trying to pull her over, Anna tugged pulled on her other arm. It was a game of tug of war, as Alicia was getting pulled back and forth.

"Okay, okay, okay" Alicia said with sore arms. Hans and Anna let her go.

Alicia stretched her arms a little and then continued to speak.

"I'll let Elsa and Anna tell me whatever it is they need to tell me, obviously it's important or they wouldn't be going through this much trouble."

But before Elsa and Anna could say anything Gaston grabbed Victoria's arm.

"You are never seeing your sister again!" She growled with a red face.

"Let me go!" Victoria commanded.

"No!"

"Let me go!"

"No! You don't give me commands."

"I said let me go."

"Shut up!"

"I said let me go!" Victoria yelled.

This time Gaston flung to the floor and the floor cracked. Out came a huge blast of goldish energy from out her body. The chandelier above them dropped to the ground and the people in the audience had to quickly back away. Everyone was in shock and terror.

The audience began to shout and scream.

"Witch!"

"Evil witch!"

"That girl is a witch!"

"Burn her!"

"Hang her!"

"Kill her."

"Kill the evil witch!"

Victoria froze, she was surrounded by angry people.

"Déjà vu." Hans murmured.

Alicia gasped.

"Leave my sister alone, you horrible people are 10 times worse than her!"

"Elsa go help Victoria, I'll tell Alicia about Hans." Anna suggested.

Elsa nodded her head and made her way through the crowd.

"I have to go help her!" Alicia cried.

Hans grabbed her arm

"But Alicia, this is our chance to leave while everyone is distracted."

"But she's my sister I have to help her."

"But don't you want to marry me?"

"Of course I do, but these people are threatening to harm her."

"But Alicia-"

"Don't you have any siblings?"

"Yeah I'm the last of Thirteen brothers."

"So if one of them were in trouble, wouldn't you help them?"

"But Alicia, they'll find out that you're a witch too and kill both of you."

"Well than so be it, but I'm going over there."

Hans was annoyed, she already trusted and loved him, so all they needed to do was kiss and he could drain all her powers. His plan wouldn't work exactly the way he wanted to but all that mattered was that they kissed while Alicia was in love with him.

Alicia ran up to the crowd of people surrounding her sister.

"Stand back your majesty, she's dangerous." A man said to Elsa.

Alicia got bumped and pushed so hard that she landed on the floor.

"Pssst, Elsa" She called tugging on Elsa's dress.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say that this is probably the last time the four of us will ever see each other. I just wanted to say thanks, you're a way better queen, than our horrible queen. You put others needs before your own, a trait that I won't forget. So thank you and Anna it means so much that you guys would do so much for us. And by the way we'd definitely do the same for you guys."

Elsa smiled warmly.

"Thanks Alicia."

Alicia smiled back. "Now I am about to do something stupid."

Elsa braced herself, Alicia waved her hand in the air and purple- bluish energy came out and hit the wall, it bounced off and hit the ground like purple lightening.

Alicia then ran up to her sister and stood next to her. Victoria gave a light smile.

Seth and Gregory had their mouths opened wide, they were in pure shock and they couldn't believe they were about to marry them.

Nobody said anything, they were all processing the fact that two innocent slave women could be do this kind of sorcery.

Alicia tightly held her sister's hand. All of a sudden Victoria gained confidence.

"I…I'm not ashamed of being m…magical." Victoria said.

Alicia grinned.

"I'm not ashamed of being magical either."

Elsa flicked her hand and a gush of snowflakes came gracefully out of her hand. She walked over to them stood by them.

"I'm also not ashamed of being magical." She said.

Anna grinned and went to stand by them even though she didn't have powers.

"I'm not ashamed that those three have powers." She said.

The room fell silent. Mysteriously the door creaked open and out came a woman.

The whole room turned to see who it was, and it appeared to be the queen of Latiah. As she gracefully walked into the room a grin appeared on her face as if she was going to giggle.

"Oh no we're gonners, our queen is crazy." Alicia whispered to the three other women.

"We know, we've met her." Elsa whispered back.

The queen stopped walking and just stood in the middle of the room, the audience was confused, shocked and terrified but they still managed to bow.

The queen examined the room and noticed the chandelier that was on the floor and the crack on the floor along with a part of the place on the wall being burnt and she giggled.

"I bet you guys didn't expect to see me." She said studying everyone's faces.

Everyone slowly shook their heads.

She chuckled.

"Oh dear what an awkward situation."

It was indeed an awkward situation.

She slowly walked over to the place the broken chandelier was at and picked up a tiny piece of it. Then she walked over to Victoria and held her hand up.

"You see people, this is was I was trying to protect you from!" The queen bowled.

Nobody dared to say a word.

The queen continued to talked.

"People capable of doing things like this, they could kill us all easily. Yet I'm the bad one. I've heard the rumors about me, and people cursing my name saying that I should drop dead. But honestly it's hard ruling a kingdom, all the king does is talk to sailors and shippers. I'm the one who has to make all the decisions. It's all my fault if I fail, But honestly I've already failed because there are people like her living here. So there you go."

The queen let go of Victoria's hand and walked back to the front of the room. The queen cleared her throat and a little smirk appeared in her face.

"Come on my children." The queen said even though alot of the people in the room were older than her.

The crowd of people all looked at each other.

"I said come on!" The queen said with a more commanding voice,

The crowd of people began walking towards her, the more people started walking, the bigger her smirk became.

Alicia patted her sister on the back.

Victoria thought that it was finally her time to speak up.

"What do you mean you've been trying to protect your kingdom? All you do is isolate your people from the rest of the world. You don't even let us go outside in winter." Victoria bravely said.

The queen locked eyes with Victoria's. This was the first time she'd ever been questioned. She cleared her throat.

"Winter is dangerous. The snow, the ice, the cold, ALL OF IT! Why do I hate it so much? Well I'll tell you, I've lost my own sister because of an innocent play in the snow and it all could've been prevented if we kept our butts at home. Do you think I want people to suffer the same fate as her? Just how evil do you think I am? But that's not all. I try my best but there is evil in this world that I cannot keep you from."

Victoria's face expression was serious.

"You're the evil in this world."

The queen shrugged.

"Why do I feel like you understand me more than anyone? I've seen you before, I'm positive. What are you a leader? A dreamer? Or are you a hider?"

Victoria looked confused.

"A what?"

"A hider, you know people who hide all their feelings and internally die."

Victoria thought about it.

"I-I don't know."

"I can see it in your eyes. You and I both know that there is no such thing as love."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Love is false, fake, non-existent, imaginary, non-realistic and wrong. You and I both know that, but if it does exist I want you to prove to me it does."

Victoria looked around the room and blushed.

The impatient queen groaned.

"Tick tock, I don't have all day."

Elsa and Anna thought that they should say something.

"Well me and Elsa love each other. She gave up a lot of her life just to protect me and I sacrificed my life for her. So if that's not love I don't know what is." Anna said.

The queen rubbed her chin.

"You do make a good point, but let's face it you two are sisters you have to love each other, if you didn't than that would be disgraceful. And also how do you know it's love? It could be a family-bond gas. If you two weren't sisters than you guys could hate each other to the grave. Next!"

Alicia realized that ruled out her saying she loved Victoria.

"Hans!" She shouted.

She ran into the crowd to get Hans.

"We love each other!" Alicia said holding Hans's hand.

Hans smirked, now was his chance.

"This much!" He said as he kissed her gently in front of everybody.

"Nooooooooooo!" Elsa and Anna both cried.

A burst of light purple energy came out of Alicia and started to make his way towards Hans. Suddenly he was blasted with a burst of gold-ish energy. He stumbled back and Alicia's light purple energy went back into her body.

"What's going on?" Alicia asked.

"Hans was trying to take your powers and I couldn't let him do it so I gave him my powers." Victoria said.

"You'd do that for me?" Alicia asked.

"Of course I would."

Hans was happy, he got more than he bargained for.

"Hans you can't take my sister's powers, I thought you loved me." Alicia said.

Hans chuckled.

"Well you've thought wrong."

Immediately he zapped Victoria in the chest and she fell to the ground on her knees.

He than attempted to zap Anna but Elsa shielded her with ice. But what Elsa failed to do was protect herself and she too got zapped and fell to the ground on her knees.

Everyone screamed and ran through the door, all except the queen who stayed and watched attentively and Gaston who was still on the floor because nobody really bothered to tend to his care.

Hans laughed like a maniac with all the power he now had.

"You won't get away with it Hans!" Alicia yelled.

"Oh but I've already won baby."

Alicia waved her hand to zap him with some of her own magic but Hans quickly created a shield to stop it from hitting him.

"Let's see kill the four of you and then maybe I'll completely take over Europe. Why not the world?"

"Evil never wins!" Anna shouted at him.

"Really? Because I'm as evil as they get and I won." Hans smirked.

"Well not for long." Alicia said.

Boom! The door slammed open, Hans figured it would be the authorities but instead it was a team of servants, a snowman, a mountain man and a reindeer.

"What the hell? Are you people lost?" Hans asked.

"Nope! We're here to get the girls back!" Kai shouted.

Hans laughed hard.

"Really? Wow please tell me how you're going to stop me." Hans said.

"With the power of Love!" Olaf said.

Hans laughed again. The queen just sat quietly watching it all go down.

Olaf waddled over to the corner where the four girls were, two of which were slowly dying and were barely able to do much action.

"Olaf!" They all yelled with surprise.

"What is going on? And what is Hell?" Olaf asked.

Anna blushed.

"Hans is being a jerk and never mind what hell is." Anna said.

Olaf nodded.

Kristoff ran over to Anna.

"Anna are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine Kristoff."

Kristoff gave her an assuring smile and then got up to face Hans.

"Hey Sideburns!" He yelled.

Hans gave him his attention.

"Yes crooked shoes?"

"How about you stop messing with a couple of girls and fight me like a man!" He suggested.

"OOOOOH." Olaf chimed in.

Hans weighed his options.

"Hmmm I get to beat you up, but I might get my face messed up and I am way too gorgeous for that."

Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"Don't fight the boy! Fight me!" Kai said.

Hans laughed again.

"No fight me!" Olaf said.

Hans laughed once again.

"This is pathetic, but fine all three of you can fight me."

Olaf looked at Victoria and Elsa.

"Don't worry I'll protect you guys." Olaf assured.

He ran up to Hans and started hitting his leg with his little stick arms.

"Take that! And that! I bet this hurts! Don't release the monster inside of me! I'm dangerous! You don't know what I'm capable of! I can hurt people! Yeah that will teach you! You big meany!"

Hans chuckled so incredibly loud that it echoed through the room, along with the queen who was watching.

"That tickles." Hans said as he grabbed Olaf by his nose and threw him into the wall.

"That wasn't very nice." Olaf said.

"Anyone else?" Hans asked.

Kristoff came in and attempted to punch him in the face, but then Hans quickly moved aside and Kristoff fell to the ground. Hans got on top of him and started punching him with all his might. Anna gasped and she tried to run over so that she could help Kristoff, but Hans was quick to wave his hand creating an energy field that she slammed into and fell back. It prevented her from coming any further.

"Why are you doing this? Looks like somebody needs love" Alicia commented.

Hans turned to look at her.

"Alicia nobody loves you, you desperate, stupid, naïve, girl. Why can't you accept that? It's over I won."

All the servants ran up to him trying to ambush him in a surprise attack. Hans quickly moved his hands and a big jolt of energy destructively flung them back.

Hans laughed evilly.

"It feels great to have all this power!"

Elsa was still on the floor dying as Anna looked down on her. Elsa was too weak to use her powers all that happened was that the temperature of the room dropped. Victoria was also on the floor dying as she was now completely mortal and was helpless. Alicia tried all her might to use her powers to stop him but with his own and Victoria's powers he was unstoppable. Soon lied the servants, along with Kristoff on the floor badly hurt, Elsa and Victoria dying slowly on the floor, and Anna and Alicia who had to watch it all happen.

"This is all my fault!" Alicia said crying to herself.

"Now to finish you guys once and for all!" Hans bowled as he waved his right hand in the air with regal force.

A swirl of energy with dark colors covered the ceiling. He was able to control it with his hands. He gained control of it and waved his hand sharply and the castle staff who were helpless in the corner.

"Dieeeeeeee!" He yelled as the blast zoomed across the room. He grinned and laugh wickedly as his eyes filled with evil and his heart was beating with rhythm through his chest.

_Bang!_ Was heard as a big metal shovel hit his head and he fell to the ground. The swirl of energy he created to kill the castle staff had suddenly disappeared as it was only a few kilometers away from killing the everyone. They all flinched, expecting to die, but it was gone. They all looked up and saw Hans on the ground and the queen standing there looking proud.

"Wait a minute, did you just save us?" Anna asked confused.

"I guess I did." The queen said proudly.

"But why?" Alicia asked.

"Nobody comes into MY kingdom and then tries to kill a bunch of people. There will be NO sad ending on my watch. As I watched I noticed that you all are pretty different, it's not a normal bonding you guys have. I mean a talking snowman? Talk about weird, but you guys all fought for each other and now I've realized that love isn't something that you can just say exists or not. Love is what you make exists, love is what gets different people from different walks of life to join together and fight for each other. I failed to realize it before but now I know that it's stronger than anything and maybe that's what made me such a horrible queen."

"Group hug!" Anna said.

Everybody came together to all give a hug, even Elsa and Victoria were doing their best to hug everyone.

"Oooooooooooh I love warm hugs!" Olaf giggled.

"You too, your majesty." Alicia said gesturing for her to come over.

"What me?" She said shocked.

"Yeah of course." Alicia said half smiling.

The queen smiled and walked over to them and joined them on their hug. Suddenly a shock of light flashed upon everybody and the room lit up like a candle. Elsa and Victoria no longer felt weak and were no longer dying slowly. Goldish energy came into Victoria through her chest and the weird sense of mortality was gone.

"My powers are back!" Victoria said happily.

Also everyone who was hurt from the confrontation they had with Hans suddenly healed. Any bruises or marks or pain was completely gone. Everyone felt strength and even power and a slight gleam in their hearts.

Hans woke up and looked around. He coughed up a little blood and looked up. The first thing he saw were a bunch of angry faces staring down at him. He cursed under his breath when he realized that he failed to kill these people.

Alicia picked him up by the collar of his shirt and looked at him with red eyes.

"Hello Hans remember us?" She said with a smirk.

Hans gulped.

"You must really enjoy being a lying, killing, stealing, cheating, manipulating, slick, little jack***. But if your ***hole acting self thinks for one second that we're weak little girls who will let you get away with this than you are so motha****ing wrong, you chimp faced horse D***!"

Everyone was surprised at the language Alicia's sudden use of language. The mood just went to a different direction and Victoria was baffled because she never heard her sister swear before, she even thought that Alicia didn't know where babies came from. But Alicia just smiled and chuckled, than she smacked him across the face so hard that the people in Arendelle could probably hear it.

"And if you ever( Slap)

Come back(slap)

I will personally( slap)

Make sure(slap)

You die(slap)

A horrible(Slap)

Miserable(Slap)

death(Slap)

Don't ever(Slap)

Test me(Slap)

Because I will(Slap)

Become(Slap)

The monster(slap)

Of your worst(slap)

Nightmares! (kick in the nuts.)"

Hans yelled in agony as he had a red, bruised face, and he was on the floor clutching his crotch at the pain that Alicia gave him kicking him down there. Alicia couldn't help but smile. Victoria created another swirl of energy that was the size of a wall, and all the servants helped throw his body into it. He yelled in fear as his body went through that energy vortex and the light became more and more dim. When he was fully in there, Victoria closed it up and it vanished like it had never came in the first place.

Victoria came and stood next to Olaf.

"Hi Olaf."

"Hey Victoria."

"I just wanted to say that you're the bravest, most handsomest snowman I have ever met."

"Oh thank you." Olaf said. If Snowmen could blush than he was definitely blushing.

Victoria leaned over to him gave him a little kiss on his snowy cheek.

Olaf smiled incredibly brightly that he felt like he was going to melt. Victoria just did it to be nice, she giggled at the joy that appeared in Olaf's face.

"I think we've all learned something." Elsa said softly.

"And that is…don't freaking mess with Alicia if you know what's good for you." Anna said staring at seven of Hans's teeth that fell out of his mouth when Alicia slapped him.

Everyone nodded.

"I was going to say stuff about love but that is more accurate." Elsa said.

Victoria walked over to the corner where Gaston laid helplessly.

"Please don't hurt me!" He said shaken up.

"Relax I'm not going to. _Maybe_. But I think I know why you've been this way."

Gaston raised an eyebrow.

"No you don't. You can't possibly know!"

"Oh but I do. I know that the reason you even bought us is to heal the void of your dead wife and child."

"What how do you know?"

"You've written letters, and you keep a journal. I've read it and it explains everything from you being bullied as a kid to you wishing you could've done more to save your wife and your child. The only reason you're so harsh on us is because you're scared of losing us and you feel like you've failed at being a protector. Gaston I've realized that everybody has their story, you're not just born a horrible person. Only love and care can heal you now. Maybe you thought of me as your wife and Alicia as your child, but whatever made you feel comfort in us, you must find in other people. So if a family is what you want, you must go ahead and get it. You have to give yourself a happy ending."

Gaston looked down.

"I'm truly sorry. I will burn in hell for what I did."

Victoria gave a slight smile and helped him up.

"Everyone deserves a second chance right?"

Gaston nodded and gave her a little hug and then made his way to the door.

"But Gaston if you don't turn your life around I'm going to have to kill you." Victoria chuckled.

"Ha funny."

Victoria's face became serious.

"No but seriously, if you do this crap again, there will be hell to pay."

Gaston became a little frightened but he carried on his way and went through the door.

"I have to go spread the good news!" The queen said.

"What good news?" Alicia asked her.

"I am illegalizing any form of abuse and giving people way more freedom. I'll be a nicer queen and I'm going to let Latiah build friendships with other kingdoms." She smiled.

"Like Arendelle?" Elsa asked.

"Especially Arendelle." The queen winked.

A little later the queen gathered all the citizens to tell them the news, and they all cheered with joy and glee. Tears of happiness were on some of their faces. A lot of people wanted a better life for their children.

"Does that mean we can go outside in winter?" A young woman asked.

"Of course!" The queen answered.

"Yay!" They all shouted. "Too bad we have to wait all the way until winter."

Elsa had an idea. "No you don't!" She said as snow fell everywhere and soon the whole kingdom was covered in snow. Everybody began playing in it, and it felt so weird finally being allowed to play in the snow, yet it felt so natural.

The only person not playing in the snow was the queen of Latiah.

"Come on honey!" The king said playing in the snow like a child.

The queen smiled and went to go join everyone.

"I love you all!" The queen said making a snow angel.

It was 45 minutes until sunset it was probably best to go home.

"We're leaving." Anna said to Victoria and Alicia.

"So do you guys want to come with us, or stay here?" Elsa asked.

Both Victoria and Alicia had trouble deciding.

"You guys can live at castle with me and the king." The queen suggested.

They both wanted to bang their head on a wall, it was a hard decision. Elsa and Anna tried to hide the fact that they hoped that they chose going to Arendelle, but it was understandable if they wanted to stay.

Victoria sighed.

"I chose going back to Arendelle, but I will try to visit often." She said confidently.

Now it was Alicia's turn to decide, she gulped. Everyone smiled at her.

"I chose…Arendelle, but like Victoria I'll visit often." She said.

The queen smiled and nodded.

"Very well then come back any time."

Everyone said their goodbyes as the queen smiled and waved at them.

"By the way Victoria you would make an Amazing queen. And Alicia you would make a killer princess."

"Thank you" They both said.

"Let's get on our horses now" Kai said.

"Are you kidding? We're witches!" Alicia said as she waved her hand over the whole group and left in a flash.

It literally took five seconds for them to arrive back in Arendelle. It wasn't very late so the citizens were still out and about do their normal routines. For some reason Elsa started tearing up. She hugged the closest person she saw.

"It's okay citizen, your queen will protect you."

The man was confused at what to do. Then she went to hug the next person she saw.

"Don't fear me, for as I am your queen."

The lady looked at her like she was the craziest person she had ever seen.

Elsa then hugged a random little kid.

"It's okay! I'm here I would never let you become a slave."

The kid didn't know what to do.

Then she went to hug a bunch of other people, who had no idea what was going on.

Anna, Alicia, Victoria and the group of servants watched laughing like crazy.

"Don't worry Arendelle I will be the best queen in my power and I will never take my kingdom for granted my beloved people!"

In an instant the people of Arendelle were gone, they all fled from their crazy ice queen to the safety of their homes.

"Are you done Elsa?" Anna asked.

Elsa nodded.

"Good let's go home now."

Victoria got an idea and she waved her hand.

"Hey Elsa remember this?" She asked.

Elsa's face lit up. It was that snowflake with a sparkly force field around it that they made a while ago.

"How can I not?" Elsa said gently grabbing it.

Anna and Alicia also looked at it and thought it was very pretty indeed.

"That's beautiful." Anna said as Alicia nodded in agreement.

Elsa and Victoria smiled at each other, it was an indestructible snowflake that was very special indeed.

Soon they were all back at the castle, around the fire.

"Well this will be one heck of a story to tell my grandchildren." Alicia said sipping some hot cocoa.

Everyone in the room laughed as they all enjoyed their happy ending.

The End.

**I hope that you readers have enjoyed the story. I'm planning to make another story with these same characters, and I'm planning for it to be a bunch of one-shots of after all these events. I'm actually really sad to say the end but making another story will help me get over it. I MIGHT make one last special chapter to dedicate it on my thinking and reasoning behind the story and why I particularly picked this stuff to happen in the story. I've been wondering about favorite characters, favorite parts, and favorite things said. Anyway thanks for reading, I will forever be grateful. So you later. (:**

**XOXO bridbrid**


	14. Chapter 14

**The queen, the princess, and the servants.**

**Behind the screen**

So basically this chapter is a exclusive behind the screen details of my thinking of this story. I've changed a lot of things from what I originally was going to write.

Funfact 1: Originally Alicia was a thirteen year old girl and Victoria was her thirty year old aunt. Once Alicia's mom found out about her powers she didn't want her anymore and left Victoria to take custody of her. Of course, I decided to make Alicia older and Victoria a little younger.

Funfact 2: Once I got about 9 of the chapters of the story I was thinking about the evil/nice queen actually ending up being Alicia's and Victoria's mother who sold them into slavery and then married the king once her husband died. Alicia and Victoria were going to become the princesses and live in the castle, but I dropped the idea. That doesn't mean that I won't make her a motherly figure.

Funfact 3: When I was typing the end of this story Gaston was actually going to get beat up like Hans did, but Victoria is more of a more forgiving, less violent person than Alicia is.

Funfact 4: The original chapter 8 was about Olaf building enough courage to ask Victoria on a date. Victoria says yes because she doesn't want to hurt his feelings and the three other girls basically stalk them.

Funfact 5: The relationship between Gaston and Victoria was originally going to be more… sexual. What I mean is Gaston was much more of a raping pervert than I officially made him out to be. A big secret Victoria was hiding was that Gaston constantly forced her to sleep with him since she was eleven. But I dropped the idea for many reasons. Mostly because I didn't want to give Victoria that many problems and scar her for life as a character, I've made their lives horrible enough so I don't want to be _that_ mean.

Let's see… what else? Oh yeah how could I forget this?

Funfact 6: Originally Hans kissed Elsa and tried to make it seemed like she kissed him so that Alicia could get super pissed at Elsa, but I also dropped that idea to reduce drama.

Funfact 7: The people of Latiah were originally going to kill the king to show the queen that they were seriously not going to take it anymore.

If I didn't clarify it, the queen was the one who was evil, but the king just let the queen do whatever she wanted to the kingdom because he was scared of her.

Funfact 8: The part where Victoria reveals her powers, she originally was going to run away like Elsa did, but I also dropped that idea.

I remember right after a watched Frozen I immediately thought that I needed to write a story about these four characters meeting. I already had Victoria and Alicia from a story that I had written for school and I was looking for the right characters to put them with. Ding, ding, ding Elsa and Anna were perfect, but I had to adjust the characters of Alicia and Victoria by changing their ages and status, since I changed them from modern, regular niece and aunt to slave sisters.

The only things I've kept from the original Victoria and Alicia are their names, and the fact that they have powers. Originally Alicia was a lot more shy and had a lot more self doubt than I've made her in the story, but I didn't really change Victoria's personality.

For this story I really wanted to represent the relationship Elsa and Anna share with the castle staff and even though they're all different, with Olaf being a living snowman, Kristoff being raised by rock-looking trolls who worships reindeers to Elsa being the calm ice queen and Anna being…Anna, they can still come together and be like family.

I tried my best trying to create a sisterly relationship between Elsa and Anna, and Victoria and Alicia, but I honestly don't know how it's like having a sister. I have two little brothers and all we do is yell at each other and fight. But I did use the relationship I share with my cousin to help me create a sisterly relationship between the characters.

I've revealed some of the original things that were going to be in the story but I've replaced some of that drama with humor. It wasn't even supposed to have humor in it but oh well.

If any of you haven't noticed in the last chapter where the queen of Latiah just walked into the wedding she says a couple lines that can be heard in the movie "Maleficent", and I purposely tried to make her a lot like Maleficent given the fact that they both learn get hurt, become evil, learn about love and then change their ways. I was going to make the queen continue to be an evil character but I changed my mind. Yeah this story was originally much more darker than it officially is.

I've made out the friendship between Elsa and Victoria and Anna and Alicia, but I also want to produce a relationship between Elsa and Alicia and Anna and Victoria. I've already decided that Elsa is going to have a "I'm gonna kill you in five seconds" relationship with Alicia, which you get a preview of in chapter 9, but I don't know about Victoria and Anna. I'll think of something.

I don't mean to brag(Yes I do) but I wrote and thought of all those songs and poems all by myself, I thought that if I didn't add any songs to the story it just wouldn't be the same.

I've really enjoyed writing this story, I've put a lot of thought and dedicate into the story and character development and this story really made me realized that I have a deep passion for writing and making up stories/characters.

So yeah this was a special behind the screen chapter of this story, and thanks a million for reading this story, I really appreciate it. Oh I'm working on my story following this one, basically a story of one-shots in the adventures centering around these four people.

I'm Bridney, peace out!


End file.
